How homecoming changed my life
by iloveme5895
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke hate each other. Sasuke being the popular jock, and Naruto more of the outsider who doesn’t show any school spirit. Will one homecoming activity change that? SasuNaru rated m for reasons.
1. I’m doing what?

Long butt authors note explaining why I wrote this and back story:

Ok so my school had our homecoming assembly on Monday, and one of the activities includes licking peanut butter of a thin sheet of this plastic glass stuff. Now they were all boy/girl couples and the senior class (whoot!!! Go 2010, I'm a senior can you tell lol) couple got REALLY into it like grinding while doing it. It was… yea the teachers had to stop it. The couple was embarrassed saying they just got to into it and they laughed it off, but the damage was DONE. So I was talking to my friend wondering what would happen with a boy/boy couple… and then I thought omg Naruto boy couple. Then I was all SASUNARU, I seriously jumped up in the bleachers got out my notebook and wrote the idea down. So now, I'm going to write this since I have inspiration. Ha-ha got to love my school assemblies and to think I would have missed this whole thing if the dam teachers didn't catch me trying to skip with my friends. I haven't been to any assembly other then the first day of school one since freshmen year *tear tear* oh so most of this is going to be based off what happens to be going on at my school this week. (the class days and all that grr, and colors, wth is up with plaid now a days?)

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke hate each other. Sasuke being the popular jock, and Naruto more of the outsider who doesn't show any school spirit. Will one homecoming activity change that?

* * *

How homecoming changed my life

Chapter 1: I'm doing what?

Naruto made his way into the school building with a sigh. It was just another day of classes, another day to spend at school. It was the end of September, and homecoming was on Friday. He looked around the school and found everyone in their class colors. He looked down at his black pants and bright orange t-shit. The school was crazy to think he would wear his class color, plaid. All the other school classes got easy colors, blue, red, white, but the seniors had to be in plaid. He didn't own anything in plaid, who the hell did?

Yet as he looked around the school he saw all these colors on everybody, and everyone looked back over at him. Yep he was the odd one out; the only one not wearing one of the class colors. 'Oh isn't this just great' he thought to himself as he made his ways through the crowd towards his locker.

"Hey Naruto." A very excited Kiba said next to him. Naruto groaned when he saw even his best friend decked out in a black and white plaid. Kiba smiled at the noise his friend made. "Oh come on its sprit week. Try to have a bit of fun."

"In plaid, I think I'll have to take a pass on that one." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Well today is the spirit week assembly." He said with a grin. "We're going to whip Sunna high on Friday."

"You know I hate those things. I'm thinking of skipping." Naruto said with a bored tone. "I'm not all up for the yelling and dancing around."

"I don't think so." A voice said that was heard from Naruto's left, so he looked over to see his principal Tsunade. "You're signed up for one of the events."

"NO!!!" Naruto did his over the top, and not really needed, yell in the hall way; which caused many people to look over at the crazy blonde boy.

"Get up you little brat." The principal said while shaking her head. "You don't do anything school related. You need to at the least show some school spirit."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not the most liked person in this school. Nor am I someone who will participate. Have fun getting someone else."

"I'll have you fail school and redo this whole school year if you don't go." She very simply said with an evil grin across her face.

"Hey, that's abuse of your power. You legally can't do that!" He yelled back at her.

"Watch me." Tsunade said as she started to walk away, there stood a blonde with his mouth wide open, and a laughing brunet.

"Have fun, I'm also participating in the relay race." He said with a grin. "I wonder which event you will be doing, and with who."

"Wait I have to work with someone?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, oh yea you've never gone to these things. Every year they change, but normally there is a relay race or two, some kind of eating contest, some embarrassing water balloon fight, and some people battle for some key at the bottom of some pool of green goo."

"Yea I remember you told me you did that last year, right?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded before they heard the bell signaling the time to run off to class. He took his Math book out of his locker, before slamming it shut. He turned around quickly and bumped into a hard figure before falling down.

"Blonde, watch where you're going." A figure said above him. Naruto looked up and saw the all star jock of the school. Not only was he supper smart, supper athletic, and supper popular, but the dude was loaded. Not to mention the two of them hated each other since kindergarten. It started when he took the last pudding; the one Naruto was reaching for. For Naruto that was the start of their rivalry, though Naruto never seemed to have a chance against the guy.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto muttered while glaring up at the boy. The other boy rolled his eyes, as though he wasn't worth the effort. Naruto just grumbled as he stood up and was at eye level with the boy, who happened to have a good two inches on the other. "Do you always have to be such an ass?" Naruto asked. "You always act like your oh so better than the rest of us." He stated before turning around and walking away. While the black haired boy watched with a small smile across his face.

* * *

Ok so this is short, but I want other people's opinion

Would you rather have Sasuke a **football player,** or a **basketball player**? I was thinking about it and I don't know which sport to choose.

Read and Review, and I know my grammar SUCKS, you'll find like a thousand different problems if you nick pick it.

*~ashley~*


	2. The Homecoming Games Part 1

Ok so I'm glad people are reading my story and all, but like no one's reviewing!

Anyway, I choose basketball player. Oh and this is like the longest chapter I have ever written.. I'm sort of proud of myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fan fiction bout it. I would be too rich to be writing this.

* * *

How homecoming changed my life.

Chapter 2: The homecoming games part one.

Naruto was sitting in his last period class thinking of any possible way of getting out of the assembly. He was thinking rather to fake passing out, or tripping down the stairs when he made this way towards the assembly. He was riding on the fake passing out, at least then he wouldn't get any serious injuries. A loud noise came from the speakers from above him, 'Homecoming royalty and participants in the homecoming games go to the gym.' Kiba jumped up and got Naruto's arm.

"Come on lets go." Naruto groaned before he got up and regretfully made his way towards the door. He didn't want to participate in this assembly at all. Kiba was grinning like the idiot he was, while chatting away about how cool it would be for them to be doing the homecoming games.

Naruto was outside the doors of the gym and was debating over if he should even go in there when, who other then, his principal walks on by. "You better get your butt in there." She stated.

"How are those AA meetings going?" Naruto asked hoping to piss her off so much to where she didn't want to be around him. Everyone in the school knew she was drunk or hung over 99.9% of the time.

"Actually it's just fine, now head off inside." She said with a bored tone.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Do you seriously go to AA? I mean everyone knows you need it and –"

"I suggest you go inside now, or ill suspend you." Naruto groaned and sighed. "You're not getting out of this." She simply stated.

"I had a feeling that I should have just stayed home today." Naruto said while shaking his head before walking inside the gym. Inside the gym a big tarp was set down in the floor, and the podium was set up facing the bleachers. He made his way over to Kiba's side and looked around at the people who where there. There were the homecoming nominees for homecoming king and queen over in one area, and those who would do the games in another.

"Ok seniors, after we announce the nominees for homecoming king and queen, the games will start off. Kiba, you will be paired off with Shino for the obstacle relay race. Neji will be paired off with Garra for the blind fold ice cream eating, and Sakura you will be paired off with Ino for the whip cream pie doge ball, then Naruto you will be paired off with Sasuke for blind fold peanut butter licking contest." Kakashi said with a grin across his face. 'Well that's going to be quite interesting' he thought before looking up from the list to see a fuming blonde glaring up at him.

"What! You paired me off with that ass hole. Do you guys want a fight on the gym floor or something?" Naruto said.

"I'm not the one who paired everyone up; you can blame Tsunade for that."

"I should have known the old hag would try something like this." He squinted his face for a second before sighing and looked over to the royalty section and seeing Sasuke. "Life hates me." Naruto said before resting his head on Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba lightly petted his hair, which Naruto made a happy purr at the feeling of his friend's fingers though his hair. "You sound like a cat." Kiba said with a laugh.

"Shut up dog breath." Naruto added while sticking his tongue out. Kakashi was talking more about the events, but Naruto closed his eyes and tuned out everything that was coming out of his mouth. Before long the bell rang signaling time for the assembly. The group went over the side lines, and waited for the rest of the school to come in and take a seat.

Once everyone was in the gym, Tsunade stood up and announced the homecoming royalty nominees. "For the senior class, we have for queens, Temari, Tenten, and Ino Yamanaka. Now the king nominees, we have Neji Hyuga , Sasuke Uchiha , and Shikamaru Nara." Each of the students came out and was on the floor behind her as she spoke. "Friday during the basketball game, we will announce who won." Everyone was cheering and clapping. "Now for the homecoming games!" the crowd erupted in cheers and shouts.

"See Naruto everyone loves these games." Kiba said while nudging Naruto's side to try and get him to open his eyes.

"They just enjoy watching everyone make fools of themselves. The second one of you slips; it will be the best part of the homecoming games." Naruto added with a yawn. "Let's hurry up with all this so I can go home."

Tsunade passed the mike over to Kakashi, who took it with a grin. "First up we will do the whipped cream pie doge ball contest." The crowd cheered, as two people from each grade level, and a pair of staff members came forward. "In this game each team will be given 10 pies covered in whipped cream, the goal is to hit everybody will the whipped creamed pies to knock them out of the game. Last team standing wins."

A whistle was blown and the teams ran towards their table where their pie's where located. The speakers started to play Paramore's song Ignorance. The freshman team was knocked out with two pies in the face by the junior team, who had two baseball players on it. The two junior boys high fived each other; before they aimed the pies at the sophomores. The sophomores easily dodged the two pies, and threw their own ones at the juniors. One of their teammates got nailed in the stomach and fell down. Sakura and Ino decided then to take their pies and knock out the staff team, while they were looking over at the flying boy.

The sophomores then took their pies and looked over at the senior team with a grin. Sakura took the junior boy who survived the last throw in front of her an Ino, which resulted in that boy getting knocked out before they threw their pies. Both of them missed the younger team. "Oh come on" Ino said while picking up another set of pies and throwing it their way. One of them ended up hitting one of the sophomores, but Ino was soon knocked out a second later. On the floor were only Sakura and a sophomore girl.

Sakura got a few pies in her hand, and so did the other girl. They started to throw them back and forth, not only dodging but throwing at the same time. This went on, until there were no longer any pies left. Kakashi smiled as he walked between the two girls who where now panting loudly. "It's a tie between the seniors and the sophomores!" Kakashi said as Tsunade put a point of the board for both classes. "It's still anyone's game. Time to hit the showers." He said as everyone who was knocked out made their way into the gym lockers rooms, girls into the girls, boys into the boys.

"Next up we have the blind fold ice cream eating contest." All the contests came forward, while trying to avoid the massive amounts of whip cream all over the floor. A few janitors came forward with a table and everything all ready set up on them. "In this contest, the eater will be sitting down on the chair with their hands tied behind their backs, while their partner who will be sitting across from them, is to feed them, while being blind folded." Kakashi did a quick evil laugh into the mike while everyone was sitting down. "Not only do they have to feed them ice cream, but also give them a banana, and have them drink their glass milk."

"I feel sorry for them. I'm expecting a cream covered face and maybe a death by chocking on a banana in this one." Kiba said with a grin.

"You need to think about what you say before you say it." Naruto said while laughing at what he said.

"What do you- oh Naruto you perv." Kiba said while joking giving him a light punch. "Gosh you know what I meant."

Once everyone was set up, another whistle was blown, and everyone started. The song Radar by Britney spears came out of the speakers as the students tried to get food into the other's mouth. A lot of a bit to left or a bit to the right was said over and over again as they tried to get their mouth around the spoon to eat the sticky ice cream. The sophomores where disqualified because the blind folded guy got frustrated and picked up the bowel and threw the ice cream in his partners face. The staff member's team kept getting ever piece of ice cream on the other man's face and hair. "I'm going to kill you Jiraiya." Was said out of the other man's mouth, to which Jiraiya laughed and did as he did before.

Gaara was glaring at Neji and he kept trying to move the right way to feed Gaara the banana. "I'm going to shoot you with my Beebe gun if you don't listen to me right now. One inch to your left, and then leave it there." He stated. Neji grinned and did as told. Gaara opened his mouth and leaned as far forward as he could to take a big bit off the banana. Gaara quickly chewed as he saw the freshmen team was catching up. It all came down to the milk, which Neji accidently spilt, which had the freshmen team and the junior team neck and neck with the milk. Both teams where quickly trying to drink it all, when the second whistle blew.

"Let's see how much both teams ate." Kakashi and some of the other staff members look to see what has been eaten. Everyone goes to talk about it, before a note is passed over to Kakashi. "It looks like we have another tie. The freshmen and the juniors both get a point." He stated. Tsunade put a point on each section. "Oh come on fellow staff members we're getting whipped by some little kids, time to step up to the plate."

* * *

Ok so that's the first part to this chapter, then next part will be out probably ending of next week, I don't know yet.

Anyway, read and review I know you


	3. The Homecoming Games Part 2

Author's note: ok so I have finals this week. SUCKS! Cause if I fail I'm going to be screwed! (I need straight A's ) so the next update may take a while since after I post this, I will be studying for my math final, cause I suck at this matrix crap. Like really why can't I just use substation? So much easier, but no mathematicians are all 'The students will never figure out how to do this! MUAHHHHH we are the smartest in the land' a bit of an exaggeration, but I swear that's how they spend their days, finding new ways to do shit that I will never use after math class. Like when am I ever going to need y=Mx+b in real life?

Well now that I'm done with my I hate math rant, here it is! Oh and quick warning.. get a bit hot with the whole peanut butter part. hehe

* * *

How homecoming changed my life

Chapter 3: Homecoming games part 2

"Now let's start the next event! It's time for the Relay race!" Everyone cheered and Kiba instantly stood up.

"It's time for me to go." He said with a grin to Naruto. "I've been waiting for them to call the relay race. See you later Naruto." Kiba said before he went up to the center where Kakashi was standing. There where people all around cleaning up what they could with before they started the next part event.

"Our next contestants will first start off by running down the basketball court, down to these bats." He said while walking over there. "They will put their head down on the end of the bat and go around in three complete circles. From there, they will take the bat and run back to the other end of the court and attempt to hit a water balloon that their partner will throw their way. Each team get 10 tries, if you can't hit one in those 10 tries then you are disqualified. From there both team mates will run towards the pool of green goo, to they find their class color's key. Seniors yours is the black. You have no clue how hard it is you try and find a plaid key." Kakashi laughed a bit before getting back to his announcing voice, "Only to get the key, they can only use their mouths. From there both team members will take their key and run down to their chest, and then they will take the bubble gum out of there. Then you must blow a decent size bubble with the gum. First team done will get a not only points, but a gift card to our very own gift school store."

"That's kind of cheep don't you think?" a person from the crowd shouted.

Kakashi glared in the direction of the voice that interrupted his speech. "I don't see you coming up with these activities. So zip it." He said before turning back to the contestants. "Oh and there are no rules, I expect someone to get hit with the plastic bat somewhere, preferably a freshmen they have annoyed the crap out of me these last few weeks." He grinned at them, and the contestants laughed nervously while looking at their fellow students. The freshmen nervously laughed.

"Kakashi NO, I refuse to pay for someone's medical bill if they get seriously hurt." Tsunade yelled from the other side of the gym where she was waiting to judge people's bubble blowing capabilities. Everyone was laughing at the yelling between the principal and school counselor.

"Ok, so no hitting with the **bat**." He winked at the other contestants. The whistle blew, half the team members went to get the bat, and the other half went to get their water balloons. Lady Gaga's song Silly boy remixed came on. Kiba took the bat and started to go around the three times when the sophomore team member knocked him down while spinning.

"Douche bag." He said hitting him while he turned around. Then the sophomore hit him back, and within a few seconds there was an all out mini fight going on.

"Hey what did I say about fighting." Tsunade yelled over at the boys.

"Technically all you said was that they couldn't hit the other with the bat. They're not using the bat at all." Kakashi said while laughing.

"Kiba get your ass up now. We're falling behind." Shino said while the other students were now trying to hit the water balloons. Kiba nodded and ran over to the line across from where his partner stood. "You best know how to swing a bat." Shino nodded, and Neji threw one, but Kiba missed, which resulted in Shino slaping his hand to his head.

The juniors soon took off after they hit their water balloon, and not far behind the staff team followed. Shino threw another one, before he finally hit the small water balloon. They ran down to the Goo, put on cheep goggles, and put their faces into the slimy substance. Even with the goggles is was impossible to see a thing in there. The freshmen soon made their way over, and at that time, the juniors took off. After some more looking around Shino eventually found the back key, and they started to make their dash towards the chest labeled Seniors.

They put their key into the hole, and got out the gum. Double bubble was staring back at them. "How good are you at blowing bubbles?" Kiba asked.

"I've never chew gum in my life." He stated. Kiba sighed before he took the gum piece and put it into his mouth. He chewed and chewed over and over while trying to get it ready for a bubble. "Hurry up the juniors might beat us." Shino said.

"Give me a second stupid. It takes a while to get it all moist and ready." Shino said. Shino's eyes went wide for a moment before he coughed at the man. "What? All I said was it takes a while to- oh you're a pervert." Kiba stated.

"Hurry up, and stop talking." Kiba glared at the other boy, but hurried up as everyone else was now running towards their chest. The juniors almost had their bubble, when the freshmen team came over and popped it. The other team glared at the other team before they started an all out fight.

"That's it!" Tsunade said while pulling the two teams apart. "Every team has fought in this game. SO everyone is disqualified. The Staff members will get the point." Tsunade pointed to the staff members who just happened to still be in the goo filled area.

"We won!" the staff member shouted and hugged the other.

"I told you before Tobi not to hug me out in public." The other man stated as he pulled the other man off.

"Oh but Tobi loves you!" Everyone in the audience watched the two staff members in their little fight. Tsunade shook her head before she headed over to the board and marked the staff members to a point. The students groaned as they made their way back to their seats.

"Well, thanks to the fighting between everyone and Tsunade's lack of letting the students have fun at the games. It's now time for the Peanut butter licking contest." Kakashi said as the janitors started to clean up the mess that the students left behind yet again. Naruto stood up and made his way over towards the area where Kakashi was at. "So in this game, both team mates will be blind folded. On each side of this plastic sheet, there is peanut butter, and to win, both sides of the sheet must not have any peanut butter on it." Kakashi held up a piece of the plastic and put peanut butter in the middle of the glass on both sides.

Members in the audience already had an idea that this wasn't the best of ideas for a homecoming game activity.

(See right here I was thinking of ending this chapter…. Just to be mean, cause I'm like that. But wtf I'm really into this chapter so ill keep on writing.)

Kakashi soon had the people standing blind folded in front of everyone. Naruto was focusing on the task at hand. 'ok so eat the peanut butter and get this done and over with. Don't think about what's going on.' He thought to himself.

"Dope." Naruto heard from in front of him.

"What did you say teme?" Naruto said with anger in his voice. He didn't even say on word to the man, and he was already trying to start something.

"You where speaking your thoughts out loud. Just making sure you don't say anything else stupid out loud." Sasuke said while waiting for it to begin. Unfortunately Tsunade thought since he was the star of the basketball team that he should participate in the games. He agreed as long as his fiend Neji did it as well. Sadly no one told him that they would be desperately split up, and his partner would be Naruto.

"Each one of you are being handed your sheet now." As he said then Naurto's and Sasuke's hands where moved to hold on to the sheet. "If any of you let go of the sheet before all the peanut butter is off, then it will be an automatic bye-bye." Kakashi said. "When the whistle blows start."

The teams were waiting a few seconds, before the loud noise went. Every team started to lick away at their peanut butter covered sheet. Almost everyone looked hilarious as they tried to get the sticky substance off. Yet the seniors in the middle looked to be experts. Unconsciously, when once could lick in an area, the others would be in the same place at the same time on the other side. Naruto felt the substance all around and groaned. There was no way he was every going to get all this stuff off. He started to lean a bit more into the sheet, and his hips started to move a bit to the song Drop it low by Ester Dean featuring Chris Brown.

Sasuke also started to move his body to the music, and both the boys tongues seam to go upwards while they were forcing their hips towards the middle where the other's body heat was the greatest. Naruto started to scoot his body closer to the plastic, which also made their hips get closer to touching. By then every teacher and student had their eyes glued to the two boys. Tsunade watched the boys with her eyes wide, 'I think my plan just back fired on me. I didn't expect this to happen.' She thought.

Naruto's hips accidentally grinded against Sasuke's, and he let out a moan. Sasuke instantly met his next hip movement. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hard on with every thrust that their hips did. Both boys got even closer to where no mater both of their groins touched. The audience to this event was speechless. 'Oh, my gosh' was all that Kiba could think as he watched his best friend grind on Sasuke.

Both boys didn't even notice when they finished eating all the peanut butter. One of the times when they were reaching to top of the glass, their lips connected. The boys instantly dropped the plastic and grasped the other's hair as they started to make out. Tongues started to battle for dominance, in which Sasuke won. Naruto was in total bliss, when a gasp was heard from the crowd, making both boys freeze.

Naruto's mind finally caught up with him, and he took off his blind fold to see the whole school staring at him. 'Oh no.' he thought as he looked over and saw Sasuke take off his blind fold. 'Oh shit' came to his mind, and he instantly ran from the room. Kakashi shook his head quickly before picking up the mike. "Looks like the seniors won." He said, but everyone's mind was on something totally different.

Naruto didn't know where he was going, but he had to leave. Sasuke had him so turned on, that he didn't even notice A. where he was, B. who was watching, and C. who he was doing that with. In the back of his mind he knew it was him, but that part of his mind didn't matter once he started to get into it. 'Oh god, everyone saw that!' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

Oh I lied last chapter, THIS is my longest chapter EVA! Like ever I'm surprised at myself for writing so beeping much. Sorry for any Gramamer problems i tried to fix them all

*~ashley~*


	4. The aftermath and counseling?

Author's note:

I'm sick! *cry cry* and math class is really pissing me off. *grr* I finished my math final.. no guarantees I passed though. I'm on way to many drugs to know if I did well or not, and yes that's how sick I am. SO my grammar may just suck even more than normal, sorry readers. After this I got to study for my language arts finals… got 2 because I'm taking 2 of those classes, in my defense poetry and creative writing was booked, and newspaper didn't want me cause I'm on the yearbook staff..

Anyway, here is more of my amazing story, not really but I can dream.

* * *

How homecoming changed my life.

Chapter four: The aftermath and counseling?

Naruto was currently sitting on his favorite red swing at the park down the street from his house. He had so much going through his head at the moment that he didn't know how to start to sort through any of it. Naruto had just grinded on and made out with the man who he has hated for years. 'What am I going to do?' He wondered as he gently moved his legs, making the swing, swing back and forth.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled from behind him. The blonde turned around to see his best friend Kiba quickly jogging over towards him.

"Hi Kiba," Naruto said while putting on one of his fake smiles for his friend.

"Everyone is talking about what happened between you and Sasuke." Kiba said while trying to catch his breath. Naruto groaned and closed his eyes for a second. "What happened up there? One minute it was a funny game, and the next it was like a sexual act that I would expect lovers to do."

"I don't know." He sighed as he looked down at the ground. "One minute I'm pissed at the teme, and the next we're making out." He said. "I have no clue what came over me." Naruto stood up and looked at his friend. "The weird thing is that I really, really enjoyed it."

"I would think so. You two might have gone a hell of a lot father if no one made a noise." Naruto nodded knowing that it was true. "Oh, and don't get mad, but there is about a hundred different copies of it all over YouTube." (AN: he, he I just had to add that)

"Wait what!" Naruto said freaking out. 'Now my problem is going global' Naruto started to go around in circles like a screaming idiot.

"You know fan girls." Kiba said with a grin as he watched his friend run around. "So do you know what you're going to do to yet? Sasuke looked really sad when you ran out of there crying." Naruto suddenly stopped running around to glare over at his friend.

"I wasn't crying dog breath." Naruto said with a dark aura coming off him.

"Sure, so what are you going to do?" Kiba said now that he had the boy's attention.

"I have no clue." Naruto said with a sigh as he sat back down on the swing.

Naruto looked up at the building in front of him and felt the urge to run the other way. He was up all night thinking about what happened at the homecoming assembly. Naruto made his way into the building with his head held high. He heard whispers from the other students, but he pretended as though he couldn't hear them talk. It didn't take a genius to know what they were talking about. Naruto walked up to his locker and pulled out his math book, just like any other day, and made his way into his math classroom.

"Naruto, you are wanted in the principal's office." His math teacher called out at him before he even made walked inside the class. 'Oh great I'm going to get yelled at.' He thought.

The blonde boy then made his way towards the front office. "Hey everyone!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in. The people in the office knew him well since his freshmen year. "So how are all of you this morning?"

"We are all good Naruto. Tsunade isn't in a good mood right now, so I advise you to not push it with her at the moment." Shizune said with a sigh.

"Does she have another hang over?" Naruto said with a cute little smirk.

"No comment." The lady behind the desk said. "She's been though hell because parents called her at home about what happened. Some of the students told their parents and they believed that that kind of behavior wasn't good for a school activity." Naruto nodded. "So I wouldn't put it past her to have drank last night."

"It's not like I planned on what happened." Naruto said. "It sort of just like happened, you know." He said getting a bit uncomfortable and blushing as he put his hand behind his neck and rubbing it slightly.

"Is that a blush I see?" Shizune asked with a grin plastered on her face.

"Shut up. Anyway, where is the old hag?" Naruto said while putting his hands down the assistants' desk.

"I'm right here." A cold voice said behind him. He turned around to see Tsunade standing there, hands on her hips, while she leaned up against the door way. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME AN OLD HAG EVER AGAIN! I'm only 38." She said yelled clearly pissed off.

"That's still old right? Isn't that at the time of your mid life crisis?" She glared at the teen.

"Just get the hell in here." She said while trying to contain her anger. Naruto grinned as he walked in, but then the smile left his face the second he saw Sasuke sitting down in a chair. Naruto backed up a bit, but ended up bumping into Tsunade. "You're not getting out of this, take a seat." Naruto cursed under his breath, but took the seat that was next to Sasuke.

"Stupid teme." Naruto said as he looked over at the boy he made out with not even twenty four hours before hand.

"Dope." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now boys, I don't want any fighting in my office." Tsunade said with a sigh as she took her seat behind the wooden desk. "It's your senior year, please try to get along." She stated as she looked over at the boys in front of her with a frown. It wasn't that long ago when they got into their first fight as freshmen and ended up in this office. Yet this time instead of a fight, it was a PDA offence. "Yesterday at our homecoming assembly, an incident transpired between the two of you." She started, "When I partnered you two up for this event, I didn't dare to think that something along those lines would happen between the two of you. Now seeing as you two have some unresolved emotions, I've requested you two to have a few meetings with the school counselor."

"Are you kidding me? That was a onetime thing, it will never happen again and we have no unresolved emotions." Naruto huffed and looked at the wall as he crossed his arms.

"Well I could just suspend you for the week, or I could make it so Sasuke can't play in the basketball game."

"Hn." Sasuke said knowing very well that there was no way she would ever seriously do something like that homecoming week.

"You can't do that, we will lose homecoming, he's the best player on our team. Do you have any clue how bad us losing our own homecoming game would look? And I can't afford to get suspended; I have enough crap on my record." Naruto added.

"Good, then you'll participate in the counseling." Tsunade said with a smile. "All you're going to do is talk about what happened, separately then together. Nothing that bad, I just can't let two boys make out on the floor, disrupting our homecoming assembly and not make some kind of punishment. "

"Which counselor are we going to see?" Sasuke said annoyed with the situation.

"Kakashi said he wanted to take it on." Tsunade said while looking at some paper work that was on her desk.

"That book pervert!" Naruto said loudly. "Do you know what that book he reads contains?" Naruto said.

"I am very well aware." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Just stop complaining about everything." She rubbed her head with her hands and sighed. "You both will be called out of class when you have your appointment."

"Sweet, we can get out of class." Naruto said with a pump of his fist.

"You'll be taken out of your elective classes. The ones you have fun in." She said with an evil grin. "Now get out of here and go back to your classes. Your teachers already know where you are." She said as she waved her hand at the two boys to leave the office. Both boys left without a fuss, and Tsunade put her head down on her desk. "I really need a break."

"But the school year just started." Her assistant, Shizune said while giving her a cup of coffee as she walked into the office. "Here you go."

"I know, just two months into school. At least thanksgiving break is coming up in a few weeks." She stated before taking a sip of her coffee.

Naruto and Sasuke started their way to class in complete silence. The tension between the two was making Naruto twitch a bit. "So…" Naruto said looking around the hall way.

"What is it dope?" Sasuke said as he glared down at the other teen.

"Hey don't call me dope, you teme." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at the older male. Sasuke's eye brow rose a bit before he pushed him against the wall. Naruto's eyes went wide with shock at how close their faces where. There was less than an inch between their lips, and Naruto's breathing increased at the rate of his heart. Naruto couldn't help but lean forward a bit as the other's body heat was already making Naruto uncomfortable. Sasuke smirked as he saw the involuntary reaction Naruto had towards him.

"I advise you to keep that tongue in your mouth unless you plan to do something with it." He stated before he got off the man and walked away. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as the butterflies in the stomach started to calm down.

"Wait what the hell just happened?" Naruto asked as he opened his wide eyes and his mouth now hanging open.

Naruto was sitting in his art class painting a picture of a fox, when in came one of the of offices aids with a slip of paper. "Oh Naruto-kun you're needed in Mr. Kakashi's office." His art teacher, Tobi, or. Mr. T. said in his upbeat way.

Naruto got up and made his way down the long hallway towards the main office. He stopped outside the room labeled Mr. Kakashi and sighed. 'Here it goes' Naruto stated before going into the office. He walked in to see Kakashi reading his book with his feet on his desk.

"Sit on down Naruto." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book, and pointing to the chair in front of him. Kakashi finished up the page, before he marked his place and placed the book down. "Well Naruto, I understand Tsunade told you why you're here." Naruto nodded. "Good. Now we will start off from then you first started to dislike Sasuke. Do you remember that?"

"It was back in kindergarten, when I was reaching for the pudding cup, he instead reached out and took the pudding cup." Naruto said.

"Oh, so he imposed on your territory?"

"Yes… wait what do you mean my territory?"

"You felt threatened by his actions, so you instead showed your insecurities though anger." Kakashi said while writing something down.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto said in a pissed off manner.

"See you're doing it now. Just think about it later on." The other man said with a grin. "Now let us skip to what happened yesterday. Do you know why you reacted to him the way you did?"

"Nope, we just got caught up in the moment." He said while looking away.

"When you look away from me the way you did, I already know you lied and now can't look at me. Most people would take that excuse, but I know there is an underlined reason to why you did what you did." Naruto's face flushed in embarrassment. "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way. Sasuke was easier at telling me the reason behind what happened."

"Why? What did he say?" Naruto wondered turning his eyes back towards the man, who wore a smirk.

"That is for another day, what I need to know why you came onto Sasuke during the assembly."

"No you got in wrong it was all him." Naruto said defensibly.

"Do I need to show you the video footage? It clearly shows you starting to move into him. In fact Sasuke didn't start to move until your hips moved and touched his." Kakashi said. Naruto blushed again and looked down at the ground. "I'm waiting."

"I don't know it just felt right?" he stated while barley biting on to his bottom lip. "I started to move to the song, and once our hips touched, I don't know it just felt good."

"Now you're showing your vulnerability by biting your lip. You also are having mixed emotions, and your unconscious waiting for an action from another before telling more."

"Don't tell me what I'm doing, and don't evaluate me by that." Naruto said with a glare.

"You're saying you got turned on once your hips touched." Kakashi said completely ignoring Naruto's last statement.

"Not so much as turned on, as much as I enjoyed it. I didn't start to get turned on until we kissed." Naruto said with his face as red as a tomato when he said the last part.

"It's safe to say you have feelings for him?" The other man asked.

"I, I don't know. I was up all night thinking about it." He started to fidget under the stare that the other man had on him. He started to swing his legs back and forth while he kept his legs closed in tight. "Even if I did there is nothing I can really do about it. He's the popular jock who has girls around him twenty four seven." He said sounding a bit down. The other man started to write something down quickly.

"Well, I'll let you think about what we've talked about till tomorrow." He said while closing up his notebook. Naruto nodded his head before he started to head out of the room. His head was on an over load as he thought about the meeting. 'Why was I so opened to him?' he wondered as he headed back to Art class.

* * *

Well there's the next chapter. A day stuck at home sick, look how productive I am lol. Oh and you reveal a hell of a lot when your with a counselor or therapist. Its scary shit cause you leave and your all why did I even talk about that. Oh and I was going to end it before the counselor part, but apparently fanfiction won't take my document right now… so I wrote more since I was bored. Now on to reading act 3 of Macbeth, (don't say that in a theater though)

Read and review people! I love reviews, even if they are all your grammar sucks, because I know it does lol

*~ashley~*


	5. I wanna know

Authors note: sorry I neglected this story lol it was Poker Pair Week…. And I had to write something for my favorite D. Gray-Man pairing. *grins* anyway, so here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

Oh and I just saw PLUSH PLAY tonight! OMG they are so hot, and I got the main singer's auto-graph. I'm so happy. *dancing around the room and singing Midnight Romeo* I love Colorado sometimes.

* * *

How homecoming changed my life

Chapter 5: I wanna know

Naruto sat in the lunch room after art class and thought. Kakashi's little session was driving him mad, and it resulted in Naruto playing with his mashed potatoes. He looked anti social as his few friends where talking around him. There was Kiba, who talked a mile a minute, Hinata, who didn't say a word, Shino, who only barely put more than a few words in a conversation, and Choji, who eats as much as possible. "Naruto, why are you so quiet?" Kiba asked his friend with a concerned look. He was normally the most talkative person out of the group.

"It's nothing." Naruto answered while still looking down at his food.

"I can see that's a total lie." Kiba said while putting a grin on his face. "Could your problem be a certain basket ball player you kissed yesterday?" Naruto's face went up in a second, and he glared at his friend. "Thought so," Kiba said with a grin as he took a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

"Di- did y-ou li- like it?" Hinata asked Naruto with a blush forming on her face.

"He told me he did yesterday." Kiba said with a grin. "Though I am now wondering if our little blonde likes that Sasuke now."

"Can we avoid that subject please?" Naruto pleaded with the group. "I don't even know the answer to that. I need to think." Naruto stated before he stood up from his table, ready to turn around and throw out his food, when he spotted Sasuke walking into the cafeteria. Naruto instantly sat back down and looked at his food. Naruto's eyes followed him and his clique of jocks and cheerleaders to their table.

"I'll take that last question I asked as a yes now." Kiba said with a grin as he watched his friend's reaction. Naruto glared at the other boy. "Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of, if you're gay and have a crush on Sasuke-"

"No! Don't talk about it here." He said a bit loud. "He's right over there." Naruto said in a whisper while trying to make sure the raven haired boy didn't hear them.

"You should just tell him if you do." Shino simply stated. "He seemed to like you back at the assembly."

"The problem is that I don't know if I like him." Naruto said while looking over at the popular table. "Plus we are sort of from two different worlds here." Naruto added with a sigh, before he turned his attention back to his friends. Sasuke was starting to drive the blonde mad. Why couldn't he have a moments rest from thinking about Sasuke? Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang. Naruto sighed as he made his way towards his environmental science class with Itachi Sensei, and in that class Sasuke just happened to sit next to him.

Naruto sat walked into the class, and took his normal seat at the back of the classroom. He sometimes hated teachers putting students in alphabetical order. Naruto started to go through his small backpack to get out his out his notebook for class. Sasuke walked in along with his friend Neji, as they talked about the upcoming game. Naruto started to write down the notes from the board as he tried to distract himself from the boy who was taking his seat next to the other him. To say it was awkward between the two would be an understatement. Naruto could also feel the stares from over half his classmates as they looked over to see what the two boys would do.

Naruto eventually looked over at the other boy. Could the perverted councilor be right? Did he really have feelings for this boy? He didn't want to admit that there was a bit of a desire to kiss him and feel as good as he did yesterday, but does that mean he had deep feelings for this man. Naruto was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice his teacher talking until, "Naruto is looking at my brother that much more interesting then information that will be on my final?" He stated as he threw the dry erase marker towards the blonde's head.

Naruto instantly fell over from surprise of the impact. Classmates surrounding him started to laugh. "Hey, isn't throwing things at a student illegal?" Naruto shouted at his teacher as he stood up with a blush across his face from being called out in the middle of class.

"Did anyone in here see the throw a marker in this class?" He said while looking at everyone else. They all shook their heads in a 'no' manner and Itachi smirked at his student. "Now pay attention in my class." Itachi stated. "Oh and someone throw me my marker back."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the older man before he sat back down and started to write down the notes he missed. As he started to write his notes on the decreasing tuna population, Naruto saw a piece of paper passed to him._ Can't keep your eyes off me, and what did I tell you about that tongue of yours. _It said. Naruto's face turned bright red before he crumpled the letter up, which resulted in Sasuke chuckling at the boy.

Naruto was dazzling doodling while his teacher, Mr. Jiraiya read Macbeth to the class. Naruto felt as though he was going to put a bullet in his head. It was already 4 weeks, yet they were barely into the fourth act. Naruto yawned as he tried to pay attention to the scene. Kiba took his phone out and text Naruto to find out if he wanted to watch movies at his place. Naruto read it and nodded, before their teacher came over to them with a walky talky and stated, "What did I tell everyone about texting in my class?"

Naruto jumped a few feet into the air, as the voice interrupted the two of them. "Sorry Sensei." Naruto said with a small bow of his head. "It won't happen again."

"Now back to my lesson." He stated as he started to walk away from them with a "In Act four, scene one what kind of change can we see from Macbeth in act one to now?" Naruto started to nod off in class once he started that. Why was Shakespeare so mean with his long monologs about nothing. Luckily the bell saved them reading the next scene.

Naruto and Kiba made their way out of the school and towards Kiba's house. "So what exactly happened between you and Sasuke today?"

"Well today we got called into the principal's office and she said we have to take counseling to prevent what happened yesterday from happening again basically. She says we have feelings for each other and we need to short them out." Kiba started to laugh at what his friend said. "Do you want to listen or not?" He asked while glaring at his best friend as they crossed the street.

"Sorry, it's just wow I never thought they would choose to put you two into counseling. That's a bit extreme."

"That's not even the beginning. When we were walking back to class, we started to argue and I stuck my tongue out at him. The next second he pushed me up against the wall, and get this, he said and I quote, I advise you to keep that tongue in your mouth unless you plan to do something with it. What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that he likes you." Kiba said with a grin on his face. "He wanted to take you in the hallway when you stuck your tongue out."

"You're having fun with this whole situation, aren't you?" Naruto said.

"Well, dua. It's not every day that your best friend makes out with a guy and then refuses to admit that he likes the guy. Then all these moments between you two are just hilarious." Kiba said while grinning like an idiot. "Now the question is what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked while he stared at his friend like he was from a different world.

"Well, Sasuke set the stage for you to make your move. I believe you have to be the one from here on out to decide if you want him or not." Naruto put his hand underneath his chin as he thought it over. "Just kiss him and see what happens." Kiba said as they got to his house. "Let's watch that new horror movie!" Kiba said as he entered the living room.

* * *

Ok so there is the next chapter oh and my British lit teacher will put a walky talky next to you when you don't pay attention (especially when you fall asleep) and get you to. It's hilarious.

tell me what you think. Oh and another question for you, and this will be open for a few chapters so feel free to answer this anytime.

SO here is some parings pick which ones you like:

Neji/Kiba

Neji/Garra

Shino/Kiba

Kiba/Hinata

Or any other pairings you like. Please tell! I want there to be some kind of side paring in this.

*~ashley~*


	6. I want your PDA

Author's note: I was so happy at how fast people started to review once I posted up the chapter, so here's the next chapter. So I been listening to the new backstreet boys cd (yes I like them, I grew up on those boys) and that's where this chapter title came from! I was looking up Bill O'Reilly's words of the day, and I found some great ones so I put into this chapter. So any word that's big and you think isn't a word more than likely the definition is at the end of the chapter.

* * *

How Homecoming Changed My Life

Chapter 6: I want your PDA (aka public display of affection)

Naruto walked towards his locker with a frown across his face. He had barely slept last night, all because that stupid teme, which caused him to be hebetude. Naruto closed his eyes and banged his head on his locker. "Wow talk about locker problems." Naruto heard his friend say. "Now let's stop the damage to those few brain cells you have, and let's talk about your problems." Naruto lifted his head from the locker and looked at his best friend.

"Morning Kiba" Naruto said without any enthusiasm.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked concerned.

"I was up all night thinking, so I didn't get much sleep." Naruto said with a yawn.

"I wonder why." Kiba said with a shake of his head. Naruto didn't have the energy to answer his friend as he opened up his locker and took out his math book.

"I plan to sleep during math." Naruto said with a yawn, and Kiba grinned back at his friend.

"I wonder how you can still be passing if you're always asleep in there." Kiba laughed "So are you going to the dance this weekend?" Kiba asked. "It is our homecoming dance, and the last homecoming you'll have a chance at going to."

"I don't go to dances." Naruto stated. "I have better things to do." Naruto added as he shut his locker door.

"It sounds like somebody is afraid of rejection." Naruto glared slightly at Kiba before he started off down the hall way.

"I am not. " Naruto said with a huff. "So who are you taking?" He asked turning the conversation away from him.

"Nobody, I'm going alone." Kiba added smugly.

"That's bull. Who do you like?" Naruto asked.

"You really don't want to know." Kiba said while blushing slightly and looking down at his feet.

"Come on tell me." Naruto urged as he nudged his elbow lightly into his friend's side.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Kiba asked his friend, who quickly agreed. "Don't freak out on me. I sort of like Shino." Naruto's mouth went wide for a moment.

"I thought you liked Hinata?" Naruto added.

"I used to, but I was thinking about it. I wouldn't want to actually you know... do anything with her. Although lately I found myself looking at Shino more and more, then I had this dream and-"

"Too much info there, I don't want to know about the dreams you have about Shino." Naruto said with a disgusted face. "I get it, you like him. Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't think he likes me like that Naruto." Kiba said as they walked up the stair case. "Why don't you ask Sasuke?"

"That's different. One, Shino is your best friend, next to me of course, two, he's attainable, and unlike you and Shino, Sasuke and I have a huge social group difference. He's at the top, while I'm at the bottom." Kiba shock his head.

"I love the way you look on our own group, we're not that socially retarded." Naruto looked over at Kiba, "We could use some work, but we're not that bad. I'll see you at lunch." Kiba said with a wave as he walked down the opposite side of the hall towards his class. Naruto nodded before he quickly sped off to his math class.

Naruto was sitting in Kakashi's office yet again, but this time Sasuke was sitting to the right of him. Naruto fidgeted in his seat as he waited for the school's councilor. Naruto couldn't help but occasionally look over at the boy. Why did he have to be here? Naruto wondered as he started to play with his hands in his lap. "Dope," Naruto heard coming from Sasuke's lips.

"Well you're a popinjay." Naruto answered back with his tongue coming out of his mouth as he turned to Sasuke.

"That just proves that you're a ninnyhammer." Sasuke said with a grin.

"I'm a what?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"Look it up." Sasuke said before he looked the other way again. "You should have looked up popinjay before you decided to use it." Sasuke said before he leaned with his whole body towards Naruto. "What did I tell you about that tongue?"

Naruto let out an eep before Sasuke leaned in and kissed him. Naruto found himself closing his eyes as he felt the others tongue against his bottom lip. Naruto gasped and at that moment Sasuke's tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth. Sasuke dominated the kiss, and Naruto found himself leaning against the back of the chair. Sasuke moved his body out of the chair and was at the moment leaning over the other. Naruto couldn't help but mentally sigh at the amazing feelings that the other man's tongue gave him.

Before the kiss got any further, Sasuke heard the click of the door knob, and quickly jumped off Naruto and back into his own chair. In walked Kakashi, he looked at the two students and grinned. Naruto was panting with his lips parted on his dazed face, and Sasuke was calmly sitting on his chair with a satisfied smirk, but Kakashi could see the glare that was directed his way. "I'm debating of I should of walked in sooner or later." Kakashi stated as he took his seat behind the desk. "Now mind me asking what just happened in my office?"

"Yes I do mind." Sasuke said while showing the man his famous Uchiha glare. Kakashi calmly stared at the younger boy with amusement. Kakashi loved to mess with this one, he eventually broke eye contact to look over at Naruto who was currently still out of it as his mind was still hazy.

"I think I can accurately guess what happened between you two." Kakashi said with a slight grin. "Since Naruto is still out of it, have you told him yet?"

"No" Sasuke stated simply.

"You should." Kakashi urged with a slight nod.

"I'll do things, when I do them." Sasuke answered back.

"You've known him for years; if you don't soon he'll be gone." Kakashi said. Sasuke didn't answer back and instead look a liking to watch Naruto as he slowly gained sense of the things around him. "Glad you could join us." Kakashi said with a smile. "Unfortunately I was gone for most of your session's time."

"Hey where were you?" Naruto asked as he straightened out his cloths and fixed his hair.

"A little dolphin needed help."

"You where fucking Iruka?" Sasuke stated as though it was the most obvious.

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Naruto exclaimed as he thought of his favorite teacher since freshmen year doing that kind of thing.

"I wonder what would have happened if I didn't come in when I did." Naruto instantly blushed as looked away from the other two. "So Naruto," Kakashi said while looking over at the blonde in front of him. "Did you think about what we talked about?" Naruto blushed as he thought about their earlier topic.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Naruto stated before he instantly ran out of the room.

"I have a feeling he won't be coming back." Kakashi said with a grin, before he turned towards Sasuke. "Now with what we were talking about,"

Naruto was sitting down talking to Kiba at the lunch table. "Are you going to ask him?" Naruto whispered to his friend before he took a look over to where Shino was sitting at the other end of their table with a book on insects in front of him. Kiba gave Naruto a punch to his shoulder. "Ouch!" Naruto said very loudly as he glared at his friend. "What the hell I only asked a simple question and now you are going to beat me up!"

"Naruto don't act like I really hit you. That was nothing compared to what I could do." Kiba answered. "And you know dam well why I hit you." He stated before doing a quick looking over at Shino, who was obliviously reading. "How about I talk about your romance problems right now? So how was your therapy session with Kakashi?"

"Not something I want to talk about here." Naruto said before he looked over to where the popular crowd was eating. He could see Sakura leaning over to whisper something into Sasuke's ear, and Naruto felt a pain in his chest. He wanted to go over there and push Sakura away from Sasuke. 'Why do I feel like this?' he wondered as he glared at the pink girl. 'Am I jealous? Why would I be jealous? Why should I even be watching him like I am right now?' Naruto asked himself. Sakura then leaned in even closer and basically put her body on top of him. Naruto saw as the pink haired chick looked directly over at him with a grin on her face. 'She's going to die.' He thought getting ready to stand up.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba repeated over and over again as he watched the glare down between Naruto and Sakura, before he hit the blonde upside the head. Naruto snapped his head over his friend.

"WHAT!" He yelled a bit pissed off. He was in deep thought before his was rudely hit.

"Calm down." Kiba said, "I see someone is jealous." Kiba said as he looked over to where Naruto was glaring. The bell rang, and everyone got up. "See you after P.E." Naruto nodded as he was still pissed. "Let's go Shino." Kiba said before dragging the other boy out of the lunch room.

Naruto took his seat in science class before getting his notebook out. Sasuke then took his seat next to him. He started to write down the bell work, while tried to ignore the boy next to him. He more he thought about that pink haired girl on him, the more he wanted to find her and beat her. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, and one that he didn't know how to put aside. Itachi came up and continued his lecture from the day before. Towards the end of class, Sasuke put a paper down in front of Naruto. 'What's the matter Dope?'

Naruto glared over at the other boy, and quickly wrote, 'If you're just going to mess around with me then just leave me alone.' He passed it over right before the bell rang. Naruto got up and left before the boy could read the letter and respond.

* * *

Ok so there is that chapter. I think I wrote a hell of a lot for you guys. Now I got to get ready for tomorrow's speech and debate meet.

Ok my definitions: (Off the O Reilly web site)

Hebetude- Lack of alertness

Popinjay- a person given to vain, pretentious displays and empty chatter; ( and I meant for it to be miss used in this chapter hence the idiot after wards…)

Ninnyhammer- idiot


	7. ‘Happily Never After’,that just ain’t

Author's note: thanks for everyone for the reviews! Ya'll make my day when I read them. A little get me up to write the next chapter. The meet Saturday rocked, I made a 3 average, which means I got to do a hell of a lot more work. And Monday we had our Halloween congress. I dressed up as a gay emo guy. It was hilarious. My gay friend on the team wore my old homecoming dress, ha-ha oh it was hilarious.

I hope this chapter turns out right. I had a lot of fun coming up with this one. I finally got to do a bit into Sasuke's view. He-he

* * *

How Homecoming changed my life.

Chapter 7: 'Happily Never After', that just ain't for me

Naruto shut his locker door shut and grimaced. Naruto put his back up against his locker, as he closed his eyes. "Hello Naruto." Naruto quickly opened his eyes and looked towards his right where the voice came from.

"Hello Sai." Naruto said while putting a grin onto his face. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine." The boy said back with a smirk. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the dance this Saturday." Naruto's eyes went wide. He never thought in a million years that a boy like Sai would ask him out. Sai was one of the top students in school, student council vice- president, art club president, Link crew member (someone who helps out the underclassmen with school life), and captain of the school's speech and debate team (had to throw that in there).

"What? Why would you ask me out?" Naruto asked clearly blown away by the other boy's actions. Naruto had never even thought of the other boy in that way.

"Well I like you. I have for a while." The man answered with a small grin. "So will you go with me?" He asked again.

"I don't know. I wasn't really planning on going at all. You know I'm not really into school sports." Naruto answered back nervously. He didn't even know if right now was the right time to be going out with someone was. He currently had a major problem with a stuck up basketball player.

"How about we go to the game together and I take you out to dinner. After that can you give me your answer?" Sai asked. Naruto looked at the boy, and couldn't help but agree. It wouldn't hurt to go to a game together. Right? He nodded at the other, and the other leaned in and gave the other boy a kiss on the cheek. "I'll pick you up at 5:00 on Friday. That will give us enough time before the game at 6." Naruto nodded while a bright red blush appeared across his face. Sai walked away, and Naruto stood there for a moment.

'Did I just agree to a date with Sai?' he thought to himself, before shaking his head for a moment and running off towards his Senior Lit class.

Sasuke was standing at the end of the hall glaring at the spot where he saw 'it' kiss Naruto. No one had any right to kiss him, no one but Sasuke had that right. He just watched as all his efforts went to waste in a second. To say her was pissed was an understatement. Sasuke just couldn't believe that someone jumped out of nowhere and took away his blonde within a few moments. Sasuke closed his eyes, he really screwed up, and it was just a small misunderstanding.

Sasuke heard the bell rang and made his way to get a pass. He walked to the front office and looked down at the attendance lady. "What is your name?" she said as she pulled out a yellow pad of late slips.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he responded as she started to write his name down onto the yellow paper. She circled the unexcused and put her signature at the bottom before she gave it to him.

"Don't be late again." She stated before she turned back to her computer to type in his excused absence. Sasuke nodded before he headed off to his Math class. Before he made it too far, he ran into a familiar face.

"Well hello Sasuke." He looked up and saw his councilor Kakashi, and an instant indifferent look came across his face. "Were you late?"

"Yes." He said before he made a half circle to go around him. Kakashi easily cut him off.

"Well since you're out of class might as well as ask. So how is the, you and Naruto thing coming along." Sasuke glared at the man in front of him. Did he already know something was wrong? "Is it that bad? What happened, you had him almost eating out of your hand earlier."

"That is none of your business." He stated as he started to walk down the hall. He didn't need Kakashi giving him advice on this subject. He would get the blonde all on his own.

"Whatever it is, I suggest you two work it out and soon." Kakashi yelled at the boy. Sasuke kept on walking until he made his way into his math class.

"So glad you could join us un." His math teacher, Deidara stated as he took the pass. "I expect there will be no more disruptions from you anymore, yeah." Sasuke nodded before he headed back to his seat in the back of the room next to his friend Neji, and his boy friend Gaara.

"Why were you late?" Neji asked. "You're never late to this class, and you don't look to good."

"Sasuke I'm not one to normally care, but you don't look good." Gaara said. Sasuke looked over at his friends, eh Gaara was sort of a friend, and sighed. 'Might as well as tell them.' Sasuke thought before he told Gaara and Neji what was going on.

Naruto was sitting in his senior lit class while thinking about what happened earlier in the hall way. He subconsciously put his hand to his cheek where the boy gave him a peck. 'Do I actually like him?' he wondered. 'I didn't dislike that kiss on my cheek, but at the same time I didn't really enjoy it. Not like how I enjoyed Sasuke and my kiss.' Naruto blushed at the thought of what happened between the two of them in Kakashi's office.

"Naruto pay attention." Kiba nudged his friend Naruto. The boy stuck his tongue out at his friend before he looked down at Macbeth book that Jiraiya sensei was reading. Naruto wrote down the needed notes, and the bell eventually rang.

"There will be a test on Act four tomorrow. Then we will start the last act, Act five." To that some of the students cheered. "I expect A's out of all of you." He said as the students pulled out of the room. "Naruto, can you stay after for a moment?" Kiba told him he would right outside, and Naruto walked over to his teacher.

"Why are you not listening in class? You seemed to be off in la-la land the whole hour and a half."

"Ehh, Can't we just talk about this at home?" Naruto asked him while looking at the clock.

"No, once I leave here I'm no longer your teacher; instead I'm your guardian." He said back.

"There is just a lot of stuff going on these days. I don't know how to handle it all." Naruto said.

"Well I understand that you have 'stuff' going on, but I expect you to leave that all at the door. When you're in here I want you to think about Macbeth, and that's it." He stated. "Now go on, Kiba is waiting." He said. Naruto nodded before running out the door. 'He's changed so much.' He thought to himself before turning to a pile of ungraded essays from last week. 'I should probably get working on those.'

Naruto made his way around to where Kiba was waiting for him. "Hey!" Naruto waved at him.

"Hey Naruto, so what was all that about?" Kiba asked while pointing back at the classroom.

"Oh he just noticed that I was out of it in class to day." Naruto said. "He told me to basically stop thinking about my personal problems and leave them at the door."

"You should." Kiba said with a smile before he wrapped an arm around his friend's neck. "With that said what were you thinking about?"

"Well before class Sai asked me to the dance. I told him I didn't plan on going, and now we are going on a date Friday." Kiba's mouth was opened.

"Wait, Sai as in straight A's, Mr. Perfect, I'm a part of every school club, Sai?" Kiba summarized the boy. Naruto laughed loudly.

"That's the one and only." Naruto said while holding his arm to his stomach.

"I can't believe he is gay." Kiba said, in which Naruto hit him in the stomach. "What?"

"Talk for yourself. So how is that you and Shino thing going?"

"Nowhere, I already told you I'm not going to do it. I'm fine with the two of us being friends."

"What if you're meant to be more than that?" Naruto asked. Kiba gave him a side way glance. "You never know Kiba. If you really love him, then you would tell him."

"Our friendship means a hell of a lot more to me. I would rather hold my feelings inside and stay friends, then tell him and have us not be friends anymore."

"I highly doubt that would happen. If he really is your friend he would tell you lightly he didn't like you." Naruto said. "Then there is the chance that he likes you back. Isn't that chance enough to make you want to tell?" Kiba shock his head no. Naruto sighed at his friend, "It's ok one day you'll regret it though."

"Now how was the counseling with Kakashi?"

"Confusing, Sasuke kissed me while we were waiting for Kakashi. We got really into it. Then he walked in, and made some side comments and I ran out." Naruto said with a blush across his face.

"That must have been a productive way to skip out on Art." Naruto puffed out his cheeks at the other boy before they busted out laughing.

The two boys made their way around to the side of the building towards the exit gate, when out from around the corner came Gaara. "Naruto I need to talk to you."

"Why do you need to talk to me? You haven't talked to me since last year." Naruto said while glaring at his old best friend. Last year around February, Gaara and Neji hooked up, and Gaara at first tried to balance the two different groups, but he eventually choose to stay with the popular group. Naruto didn't blame him all that much, he now had a in with the 'in crowd.'

"Naruto, no matter what I say you won't forgive me, but this has nothing to do with our relationship. I'm doing this for Sasuke. He is upset that you're going with Sai to the game, and maybe even the dance."

"How did he find out?" Naruto asked while looking around the area. "Does news really travel that fast? Why would he even care about what my plans are on Friday?" Naruto asked clearly confused by the situation.

"You're clueless. He is head over feet in love with you." Gaara stated while staring at the blonde idiot in front of him. Naruto's cheeks reddened when the boy said that.

"Well apparently not." He muttered back. "He had that Sakura girl all over him at lunch today."

"Sakura is dating Lee, she and Sasuke are like brother and sister. She was only doing that so she could in a way test and see how into Sasuke you were."

"Why should I believe that?" Naruto said with a glare at his old friend.

"Just listen to me. He loves you, if you saw him last period you would know why I'm telling you this now. I normally could care less about all this romantic drama bull crap, but when I saw Sasuke's face as he showed up late in math, I knew it was something big."

"I would like to hear this from him not you. I want to hear it from him that he likes me." Naruto said before turning to walk away with Kiba.

"If that's what it takes." Gaara said before he walked the other direction.

* * *

Ok so I think I did ok with this. You find out a bit more about Naruto and a bit about who Gaara.

Read and review!

*~ashley~*


	8. I’m fighting on the Battlefield of love

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews glad people are enjoying this! I had a fun writing this chapter, more comical relief for me. *grin* and... Yea you'll find out when you read.

And Happy early Halloween! Next update will be maybe in a week... I have a big project on Macbeth I got to do. (Stupid Macbeth beep him and his sleep deprivedness s.)

So here are Naruto's daily school classes (all of them are an hour and a half)

Survey of Mathematics

History (no scene in here as of yet)

Art

Lunch ( which is 25 mins long)

Environmental Science (kick ass class)

Senior British lit

How homecoming changed my life

* * *

Chapter 8: I'm fighting on the Battlefield of love

Naruto shut his locker and looked at the clock. He woke up early for once, and now he had a good fifteen minutes before the bell to go to first block would go off. Naruto made his way towards the lunch room to grab a quick breakfast while he waited for his friends to show up. He picked up the normal 2 percent milk, apple, and waffles with syrup. Naruto sat down at his normal table. Naruto took out his cell phone and started to text random friends. (1)

Naruto started to eat his waffles while mentally wishing he made his normal bowl of ramen at home. Suddenly the noise of a chair being pulled out next to him was heard. He looked over to his side to see none other than Sasuke sitting there. Naruto turned back to his food and ignored Sasuke's presents.

Sasuke left out a huff and leaned over to capture Naruto's attention. "Listen we need to talk about yesterday. What you saw from Sakura it-"

"Gaara already told me after school. Does it look like I care? You can do as you please I don't have any say in your life." Naruto said while took a bite off his apple. "I don't care if you go off flirting with other girls." Naruto said before he stood up with his apple in his hand and left Sasuke at the table.

Sasuke put his hand in his head. How was he going to get the other boy to listen to him? Sasuke couldn't even tell the blonde what really happened yesterday. Sasuke stood up and made his way towards where his friends where sitting. "He didn't listen?" Sakura asked with a bit of concern for his friend. "Maybe I should talk to him?"

"Apparently he doesn't care what I do." Sasuke said with a sad defeated tone to his voice. "I think I've messed this one up big time."

"That's where you're wrong." Sasuke turned his head towards the boy sitting in Neji's lap; the one who never uttered a word while he sat the table.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked Gaara. The red head grinned at the situation, and the group leaned in waiting for a response.

"If you must know-"He started to explain to Sasuke.

Naruto angrily made his way back to his locker while taking huge chunks out of his apple. Couldn't he have a moment to himself at school without all this boy troubles? Naruto looked down at his cell phone and looked to see what time it was. He got out his math book, when Kiba came up and put his back up against the locker next to his. "Yesterday you were sleepy and tired, and now you're pissed. What happened in the few minutes I was walking to school?" He asked.

"Sasuke just came up and tried to explain what happened yesterday." Naruto said before he devoured another mouth full of his apple, as they started to make his way up the stairs to his math class.

"_Aww,_ and why did that make you pissed?" Kiba asked. "He does seem to care about you."

"I'm not some play thing, and I don't want to be seen as that." Naruto said back as they made it to the stop of the stairs. "I know how much of a player that boy is, and yesterday seeing Sasuke and Sakura like that made me remember that."

"You should give him a chance. Everyone makes mistakes." Kiba stated before he made his way down the hall way. "See you at lunch!" he yelled out as he disappeared into the crowd. Naruto shook his head at his best friend and made his way to his math class.

Naruto was sitting down in art class when Gaara came up to him. "You should listen to what Sasuke has to say." Gaara stated as he walked over to where the painting supplies where at. Naruto gave the boy a weird look, before he got up and walked to where the other boy was stranding.

"Why should I do that?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke's going to use me just like any all the other people he's dated."

"He really does love you." Gaara stated. "Plus why would you go for Sai when Sasuke is there? That boy has a worse rap sheet than everyone else in school." He stated while looking over to where Sai was using oil pastels.

"Well at least he was man enough to even ask me, Jezz. Sasuke just messed with me and walked away and left me all confused." Naruto said. "Sasuke should have told me something, anything other then what he was doing." He said before he took his seat to finish up his sketch.

It wasn't long until Naruto was pulled out of his art class yet again, and was made to go back into his 'favorite 'counselor's office. This time Kakashi was already in there, and so was Sasuke. Naruto groaned as he took his seat. "So I've come to understand that there have been some new problems between the two of you right now." Kakashi said as he looked down at a piece of paper.

Naruto looked off elsewhere, as the man spoke. He sort of wished this counseling thing would be over soon. Silence fell in the room as Kakashi started to read though some papers. "Can I go back to class?" Naruto asked.

"If you wish to get suspended then yes, go ahead and leave. Remember what Tsunade said to you two. You have to pass though these sessions, and I completely agree with her. The two of you need to work out your problems." Kakashi stated. "Now I'll start with you Naruto, why are you mad at Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed as he thought of something to say. "Well he pissed me off. At lunch he had some chick all over him, and I mean... I guess I don't know; I didn't like seeing it. Then I had Sai asked me out, and I said yes. Then I had Gaara come up and tell me...some things. I don't know what to do about it. Then Sasuke came up to me this morning trying to apologize to me about yesterday. "

"Well let's start with the first problem. Why didn't you like another girl being all over him?" Kakashi asked while taking out a note book to take notes in.

Naruto's eyes did a side glance over at Sasuke, and saw him looking over at the blonde. "Do I really have to talk about all this?" He said. Kakashi nodded and raised his eyes at the blonde as though to him 'you're not getting out of this.' Naruto took a deep breath before he looked down at the floor. "It made me jealous. I didn't like the idea of anyone else having the chance to be on him. I wanted to be her, in fact I wanted to go over there and pull her off him." Naruto said while a blush came across his face.

"Sasuke what do you have to say back?" Kakashi asked the other boy.

"I didn't know you would act that way about it. Sakura was doing it as a joke sort of. I never thought you would feel like that about it. But I know how you feel. When Sai came over and asked you out, I wanted to throw him down the hall way and make him leave you alone."

"It still hurt Sasuke. At least he had the guts to tell me how he felt about me. All you did was kiss me a few times and walk away. How the hell was I to know anything about how you feel about me?"

"You keep running away from me. The first time we kissed you ran out. I was going to tell you yesterday after the session, but you ran out again." Sasuke said back

"All you did was confuse the hell out of me. You've had more than enough chances to tell me how you felt. How hard is it to come up to me during lunch or something and tell me? If your embarrassed to be seen talking to me, then you should leave me alone. I refuse to be used by someone." Naruto added.

"I would never use you." Sasuke simply stated.

"I wonder how many people you've told that line to." Naruto huffed. Kakashi finished writing some notes down before noticing that this session was going to be turned for the worse as the two students were close to going at each other's throats, and not in the good way.

"Boys calm down. I'm happy that we are getting the issues out, but I won't have this mindless bickering. It comes down to the fact that, Naruto you don't trust Sasuke. That is perfectly normal for the submissive personality of a person to fight against the dominate person's personality. It's all up to how you two deal with these problems that will mark your relationship." Kakashi said as he took some more notes.

"Wait what do you mean by that? I've already told you there is no way in hell that Naruto Uzumaki is submissive." He glared at Kakashi. "I do not and will not bottom."

"Can't you tell the difference between the two of you? Naruto you are, you're the more emotionally unstable, and I cannot picture Sasuke having you, of all people top him. You're just too girly." Kakashi said. "Now Sasuke, he sits there takes in what I say and doesn't have any harsh or unplanned actions."

"If that means his has a stick up his ass, then yes." Naruto said.

"You're the one who will have the stick up your ass." Sasuke smirked.

"Wait, what the-! Where the hell did this conversation go?" Naruto asked with a blush across his face.

"Yes, let's get back on to the main subject. What did Gaara tell you that made you confused?"

"Umm... that's very personal." He said looking over at Sasuke. Kakashi gave Naruto another one of those looks. "Fine." He said while sticking his tongue out. "After school I was walking with my best friend Kiba. Then out came Gaara from the shadows like a freaking ninja and attacked my little mind." (2)

"How did he do that?" Kakashi said clearly amused.

"He said, well he said that I should give Sasuke another chance, then he told me the whole Sakura thing was a misunderstanding." Kakashi wrote something else down and nodded.

"Well I believe this was a very progressive session. Tomorrow, I will pull you out individually." He said with a nod. "You are now free to leave." Naruto jumped up and quickly made his way out of the room. Naruto wasn't even half way down the hallway, when Sasuke caught up to him.

"What do you want?" Naruto muttered.

"You said you wanted me to tell you how I feel about you." Sasuke casually answered back

"It's a bit too late for that." Naruto stated. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pushed him up against the locker wall. "Ouch what the hell-" Naruto was cut off mid sentence with Sasuke's lips being upon his own. Naruto put his hands up to the other boy's chest to try and push him back, but found he couldn't do so as he melted into the kiss. Naruto felt a familiar heat start to surface in his stomach, and Naruto left out a gasp.

"Tell me you don't feel something when I do that." Sasuke muttered against his lips. "I've never felt like this without else." Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes and saw them half closed. Sasuke leaned back down and recaptured the blonde's lips. This time Naruto found himself responding to the temptation that was Sasuke. Sasuke's tongue slipped into Naruto's mouth, and the blonde let out a moan at the feeling. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, as his hands went down to the other boy's waist.

"We're in the hallway." Naruto muttered when they separated from the kiss to breath. Sasuke groaned at the knowledge, and Naruto was dazed as he put his head up against the locker behind him. "Why do you always do this to me?" Naruto said as he looked forward at the other boy.

"I can't help myself sometimes Naruto. When you said it was too late, I just had to prove to you it's not true." Sasuke stated before he released himself from the blonde's hold. "You know you enjoyed it." Naruto didn't answer, and instead stood himself straight and fixed his cloths.

"I'm still mad at you." Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke, before he started to walk back to his art class.

___ I was going to end it here, but then I thought, write more for the readers… so ill write a bit more__

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as the bell rang for lunch. Naruto got up happily before he made his way down to the lunch room. Naruto quickly moved through the line and got his lunch, before he took a seat at their table. Hinata was already sitting down with her bagged lunch. "H- hello Nar- Naruto." She said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Hey Hinata, how has your day been?" He asked with a smile plastered on his face. She was a great friend, one of his only =friends that were actually a girl.

"It-it's been fi-fine." Naruto nodded at his friend. Then Kiba took his seat right next to her.

"Hey blondie, hola Hinata." The girl lightly nodded at the other.

"How have you been dog breath?"

"Sucky, Had a test in Trig." He commented back. "So how was your therapy session with Kakashi?"

"Not something I want to talk about." Naruto commented back before he started to eat his fries. "They should have Ramon. I'm so sick of school food."

"Our school is cheap. I can't believe they took out the vending machines this year." Kiba said while looking over at the empty space where a old snack machine once stood. Out of nowhere, a new person took a seat next to Naruto. He looked over to see none other then Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked clearly surprised.

"You said that I was embarrassed to be seen with you, so I'm showing you that I'm not." He said while smirking over at the other boy.

"You can't just sit here. People will wonder why you're even sitting next to me. Don't you want to sit with your friends?" Naruto asked.

"I do, but I would rather sit here with you." (3) Sasuke said back to him. Naruto blushed and looked back down at his food.

"You don't have to do this."

"But I want to Naruto." Sasuke said right back before he took a bite of his large fries, as Naruto's face went even redder. Then another chair moved, and none other than Sai took a seat next to him.

"Hello Naruto." Sai said looking over at him. Sai glared looked over at Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" Kiba was grinning like a manic as he glanced between both Sasuke and Sai, and Naruto looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

Everyone at the table could feel the tensions the two rivals had, and Naruto was caught in between the cross fire. "Well..." Naruto said. "BYE!" he said a bit loudly before he got up to make his way to the trash can to throw out his food. Before he could get all the way up, Sasuke held on to Naruto's arm.

"Don't grab on to him." Sai said as he glared at Sasuke. "You have no right to make him do anything. He's mine." To that statement Naruto blushed and looked down at the floor.

"That is where you are wrong." Sasuke said with his own glare, one hat put Sai's glare to shame. "He's mine. I claimed him a long time ago."

"I'll remember that when we go on our date tomorrow." Sai said with a smirk. Sasuke growled at the other.

"Guys I don't want you two fighting." Naruto said as Sasuke moved Naruto behind him, but of course both boys didn't pay any mind to what he said. Naruto looked over at Kiba for help, and the other boy sighed.

"Come on you two, you don't want to get suspended. Sai you have your… art or whatever, and Sasuke you have your game tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid." Kiba said as the voice of reason. The two boys simmered down, but kept glaring at each other. 'Isn't this just great' Naruto thought as he looked between the two of them.

* * *

(1)We all text random people when we are alone and/or bored, it gives us something to do. I know you do it, I do it.

(2)He-he he attacked his little mind, I love that saying.

(3)Yes I know this is very corny, but corny is sometimes good lol.

So here it is. Read and review, and you just got to love romantic drama… he, he since the next update won't be up for a while (at least until after my project is due) I made this one like supper long. (over the 3000 mark whoot) my longest chapter EVA!


	9. I turn around and let it slide

Author's note: OK so sorry about the lateness…. (Don't throw anything at me please) I've been caught up in life and reading, and Frankenstein… beep that book it's like SOOOO boring until the last few chapters… anyway, so here is more of the story. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry but it's supper short.

* * *

Its okay, Its alright, I put the pain away and let it slide  
I forgive, And forget it, And then you promise me I won't regret it  
But I do It's not right Because I turn around and let it slide  
And I'm crazy for thinking That someday you'll change things  
When you keep on crossing the line? - Let it slide Nikki Flores

Chapter 9: I turn around and let it slide

Naruto walked with Sasuke towards their science class. "Are you really going to go out with Sai tomorrow?"

"Yea, I already told him I would go with him. I can't reject him the day before our date; it would be rude. I might actually like hanging out with him. He seems like a nice guy." Naruto added while looking up at Sasuke.

"Why would you enjoy going out with him? I like you way more than he does." Sasuke muttered the last part to himself. Naruto sighed at the boy, as they made their way into the classroom. They took their seats, and waited for the bell to ring. "Do you plan to go with him to the dance?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really plan on going at all. Me dancing is not a good sight." Naruto shrugged with a blush on his face. 'He wouldn't ask me would he?' Naruto wondered.

"How about you go with me? We would have a good time." Sasuke said while trying to get the blonde to agree.

"Why would you want to go with me? You are guaranteed to be the homecoming king. I would just hurt your social life." Naruto sarcastically said.

"You think I really care about that?"

"Well yea. You're the hottest guy in school, and you have all the girls all over you. Who wouldn't want that?" Naruto responded back.

"Glad to know that you think I'm the hottest guy in school, and I don't. How many times do I have to tell you, I-"

"Don't Sasuke, please." Naruto said with a sigh as he shook his head. Why was everything so confusing now? He needed to rethink a lot but he couldn't think about anything with a pestering Sasuke and Sai everywhere.

"Will you at least think of my proposition?" Naruto nodded and looked down at the table in front of him. Sasuke smirked at the younger boy, before looking up at his brother/teacher.

Sasuke watched as the minutes passed by while he sat in his Math class. He had to find a way to convince Naruto that he should go with him to the dance. "How is everything going on with you and Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Not so good right now. I need to win him over somehow." Sasuke said as he thought over the events of the day. He needed to show Naruto he cared, but how was the question.

"It's funny watching you like this. Normally it's all the girls who constantly try and hook up with you, but now it's you trying to get a guy. It's like role reversal." Neji grinned as he watched Sasuke deeply thinking. Sasuke rolled his eyes before he turned his attention to his Math teacher and started to take notes.

"You could always do something sweet for him." Gaara said. "He may not look like it, but I know he likes cute little things."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he looked over intrigued by what the other boy said.

"He has a soft spot for ice cream, candy, and stuffed foxes."

"Stuffed foxes?" Neji asked butting in to the conversation with a look to his lover. "How do you know that?"

"Need I remind you, I used to hang out with the over energetic ADD boy, and all his friends." Gaara said with a small almost non-existent smile on his face as he remembered the old days.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot. You never talk to them anymore." Neji stated.

"We sort of grew apart. When I started to date you, it was hard to kept two totally different social groups together. In the end, Naruto told me that I shouldn't force myself to run back and forth between you and him. Sometimes I wish I stayed a bit more in touch with him. We were friends since I moved here when I was ten." Garra sighed.

Naruto watched the time click away as he sat listening to the words of Macbeth leave his teacher's and guardian's lips. Yet all Naruto could think about was Sasuke and Sai. Why did they have to be so confusing? They both wanted to take him to homecoming, which was oddly weird because he NEVER got asked to homecoming. He never even went to a school function in his life, and now this week is was going to his first basketball game, and maybe even his first dance.

He mentally sighed as he went over the situation in his head. He didn't have any clue what to do. On one hand, Sai asked him out first, and seemed to care about him, while Sasuke took his time, but also seemed to care about him. Whenever Naruto thought of Sasuke he blushed and this feeling would go though his stomach. People would call it butterflies, but it was more like it flips. With Sai there wasn't any of that.

"Naruto." Naruto pulled his head to the side to look at his friend.

"What?" He muttered in a quiet voice so they didn't disturb the rest of the class.

"Are you even paying attention?" Naruto sheepily smiled, before he directed his attention to the teacher. "I'll take that as a no." Kiba whispered with a shake of his head.

An announcement broke out over the intercom at that moment. The loud voice of Tsunade was heard. "Please excuse this interruption, and if you don't oh well you gotta listen to it. Tomorrow is our Homecoming game, and I hope to see each and every one of you there routing on our basketball team as we WHIP our rivals. In celebration of homecoming, tomorrow is Konoha High's spirit day. I plan to see every one of you in school colors."

Naruto groaned at the announcement and sighed. Spirit day really, he hated this week with a passion that no one would ever understand. "It won't be that bad. Hey what if I stop by your place in the morning at get you all ready with the spirit stuff."

"No thank you. My face is NOT getting painted." Naruto said as he glared over at his best friend. Every year he had his whole face painted the schools colors and had 'Go Konoha' written on there somewhere.

"I won't paint your face, but I do want to spray you hair." He said with a grin. "It's our senior year, and you're not getting out of this one." Naruto shook his head. Just what had he gotten himself into?

"Now since class is almost over, we have a test next Wednesday over the whole play, I expect you all to be prepared. I also want notes on all the Acts turned in on Wednesday as well." The bell rang and everyone jumped up, ready to leave school for the day.

* * *

Ok so real quick question. Which school colors pairing do you think is best.

1 )Red, White, Blue…

2) Red, Blue

3) Black, Blue,

4) Black, red

5) Black, Orange

6) Black, Sliver

Thanks for reading and I hope you review. I'm going to hit the bed, (smacks my bed) why to people call it that. Like hitting the books... do we ever really hit our books… unless we get pissed off at Math books and throw it because the stupid book must be wrong because you've don't the problem 100 times and yet you still don't get the answer in the back of the book... mother *BEEP* (Supper mad angry face as I look at my math book. Oh how I loathe you)

Anyway, away from my I hate math rant, I hope you all review I gotta get to bed for I gotta be up at like 5 for a beeping forensic (speech and debate) meet an hour away. GRRR anyway, see ya!

*~ashley~*


	10. TiK ToK

AN: Hey! What up! OK so it looks like black and silver won in the end.

Sorry about the lateness, I took the ACT on Saturday and was caught in studying for that, and this week I have finals… but I worked sometime into writing this. I hope you all like it.

Anyway, here's more of the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: TiK ToK

Naruto heard the buzzing of his alarm clock and internally whined. It was Friday, spirit day, game day, and the day of the date with Sai. He looked at the clock and wanted to go back to sleep. It was another night of barley sleeping as thousands of thoughts wouldn't leave his mind to rest, which resulted in the loss of sleep yet again. He pulled the covers off him, and started to get ready as he remembered Kiba would be over in a little bit.

Naruto threw on a pair of black sort of tight jeans and his favorite orange t-shit with a swirl on the stomach area. (aka the seal look) Naruto went to the bathroom opened a bottle of pills with his name on it and took a pill before he started to take care of his personal hygiene needs. It wasn't long until a loud ringing noise went through the house. Naruto put down his toothbrush before he went down to open the door.

Kiba stood on the other end of door with a small grin on his face, as he stuck a pose with the two spray cans out in his hands pointed towards the blonde. "Let's do your hair!" Naruto noticed that Kiba's face was pained silver with black words saying seniors, and Konoha High, and that Kiba was wearing their official spirit t-shirts and a pair of normal jeans.

"You scare me sometimes." Naruto said before he nodded. "Let me just brush my hair out real quick." He skipped up the stairs and brushed his hair out quickly. He turned around to see Kiba at the door.

"Alright do you have a towel we can use so the spray doesn't get on your shirt?" Naruto nodded before he pulled out a beach towel. "Don't worry about ruining it, this is washable." Kiba pushed Naruto to sit on the toilet lid facing the wall. "Now for the fun part." He said more to himself as he opened the cans.

Naruto closed his eyes as he heard the spray can being used. A smell of really bad hairspray filled the air and Naruto found himself coughing a few times. "Gosh Kiba, that shit stinks and burns."

"Oh shut up little baby, we are almost done here." Kiba opened the other can and started to spray a bit more until he was done. "See all done." Naruto jumped up and looked into the mirror. His hair was all black, and held silver glittery ends. Naruto's mouth was open as he took the look in. "So I see you like it."

"Oh my gosh, like it I love it." Naruto grinned as he looked away from the mirror and over at his friend. "I should get this done like with actual hair dye."

"Please don't. Your cute blonde locks should not be covered up." Kiba said with a grin. "Now go get you backpack we got to go." Naruto nodded before he made his way to his room and grab his school bag and left. Kiba was already downstairs waiting for him. "Come on you slow poke."

Naruto and Kiba started their way to the school. Naruto's mind was not on school, but what would happen after school. He couldn't help the fact that he was beyond confused, and didn't know who to choose, or if he even wanted to choose between the two of them.

"You're being quiet." Kiba said as he looked at his best friend. "Is there something wrong?" Kiba asked his friend.

"Well it's not so much that there is something wrong, as I can't seem to choose what to do." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Oh," Kiba said with a small grin. "You're still stuck on not knowing who you like more." Naruto nodded.

"Well whatever you choose, I'll back you up 100%." Naruto nodded and grinned at the boy. "Though I don't really like Sai." Naruto hit the dog boy upside the head with a laugh.

"Thanks for that." He said as they came up to the high school. The school was decked out in black and silver, a big banner hung across the entry way, and all the lockers had decorations on them. "Gosh I hate spirit day." Naruto muttered as he looked at the people walking the hall ways. Most of them wore the Konoha High official spirit day t-shirt, and the basketball team worse their jerseys.

"Oh come one Naruto. Its spirit day, everyone just likes to mess around today." Kiba smiled as he high fived a random student when he came up. He said boy looked to give one to Naruto, but put it down once Naruto looked at him with the 'fuck off' look.

"I hate today, it's like a scene from one of those stupid high school movies where everyone is all jocks rule and crap and all school rocks." Naruto walked through the crowd of hyper active kids over to the cafeteria to grab a banana. "And they say I have ADD." Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"Well you do have meds for that." Kiba said with a smile. Naruto looked over at his friend with a shake of his head. "You did take your meds right?"

"Of course I did, and that doesn't mean anything. There are a lot of people with ADD who function a ok in society. " Naruto said with a whine as he started to unpeel the banana to devoir it. Kiba started to laugh and Naruto turned to Kiba with a questionable look.

"You had to be in my position to understand why it funny." He shook his head and started to leave the room. Naruto put as much of the banana as he could into his mouth before he threw the peel out. Naruto ran to catch up with Kiba.

They walked towards Naruto's locker, when Kiba suddenly stopped walking. "What's the matter Kiba?" He asked before looking forward to see a random girl talking to Shino.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the homecoming dance." She asked Shino. Kiba's mouth was wide open as he looked at the scene. His face was shocked and his eyes started to water up. Naruto looked back and forth between his best friend and the other boy who was about to answer. Before Kiba could hear the other boy's answer he ran off. Shino looked over to see Kiba running off with tears in his eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but closed it and ran off to find Kiba. Shino watched the boy run off with a weird look on his face.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he followed his friend outside the school building. He looked around to see Kiba leaning up against the wall with tears falling down from his face. "Kiba." He said with a sad voice as he walked over towards his best friend.

"I can't believe I reacted like that." He said though his tears as he put his hand up to wipe them away.

"It's ok." Naruto said as he went to hug his friend who seemed to need it. Kiba put his head on his best friend's shoulder.

"I just, I couldn't watch the scene. He was going to answer the girl. It felt like someone was pulling m heart out." Kiba muttered into his friend's shoulder.

"I think you should tell Shino now." Naruto said as he took in Kiba's reaction. Apparently his feelings where strong, and was already straining their relationship one way or another.

"I can't now. I bet he already told that girl yes, and my feelings would just get in the way of our friendship." Kiba felt tears going down his cheeks. Naruto didn't know what to say to that. Instead he just rubbed his friend's back. "But I can't stay friends with him if I feel this way about him. I'm so confused."

"You like me?" A voice came off from their side. Naruto looked over and Shino stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh fuck." Kiba said as he lifted his head up and took the scene in. "When did you get here?" Kiba asked as Naruto moved away from his friend and moved a bit off to the side to allow the two boys to talk.

"I followed Naruto." He said. "You like me?" he asked again.

"Shino, I didn't wait to hurt our friendship." Kiba said in his defense. "I understand if you don't want to be friends or anything."

Shino took a step towards Kiba. "Why would I do that?" He asked as he moved even closer to Kiba. "I wish you told me earlier." He said with a small grin.

"Yea I – wait what? Don't you hate me or something?" Kiba asked as he looked up at his friend.

"Of course not, I like you too." Shino said.

"But, what about that girl in the hallway?" He asked a bit confused.

"I was going to turn her down. I've liked you for a long time, but I couldn't tell if you liked me too." Kiba's face turned bright red as he took what Shino said in. Kiba looked away for a moment before he felt arms surrounding him. "I like you Kiba." He said clearly.

"I like you too." He said back. Shino took Kiba's face into his hand as pulled it up to face him clearly. He leaned down and placed his lips onto Kiba's. Kiba moved a bit closer to Shino and kissed his back.

Naruto stood there with a over his wide open mouth at the scene, and it looked like he was about to cry at the beautiful scene in front of him.

Shino grinned and pulled slightly away. "Kiba, will you go to the dance with me?" he asked the boy in front of him. Kiba looked up into Shino's eyes.

"Of course I will." He stated with a blush covering his cheeks.

"You look so cute when you blush." Shino said before he leaned down and kissed the boy in a long loving kiss.

"AWWW." Naruto said as he couldn't hold it in anymore. Both boys broke apart from their lip lock and glared at the blonde boy. "I've leave you two to get back to what you were doing." Naruto said with a cheesy grin and a rub to the back of his neck. "Oh and congratulations." He said quickly before he went back into the school building to leave the two love birds alone.

Naruto had a smile plastered on his face. His best friend finally had the boy he always wanted. He went to his locker and pulled his math book out. The first bell rang, signaling he had five minutes to get to his first block class.

Naruto took a seat in his Art class right before the bell rang. "OK class, since today is our game day, I want everyone to make a poster for tonight's game." Naruto groaned and glanced at the clock. It was the first time this week that he actually wanted to be pulled out of class to go to see Kakashi. He slowly started to make his poster, when he got called down.

"Hell yes." He said as he stood up. "No more poster making for me." The class giggled at his antics, as he ran out of the room as fast as he could. He made his way towards Mr. Kakashi's office. He walked into the room and took a seat across from Kakashi's.

"Well hello today Naruto, I see you got a bit into the school spirit."

"Kiba did it this morning; I gotta say he has a future in hair styling." Naruto said with a grin. Kakashi slightly nodded before he pulled out a notebook.

"How has everything been since yesterday?"

"I'm quite good actually. This morning, my Kiba finally got together with this guy he's been crushing on since like forever it was so cute, and now they are going to the dance together."

"I see, and that made you happy." He took a note on the paper. "How are you and Sasuke doing?"

"Alright I guess. Though he sort of fought over me at lunch yesterday, it was awkward." Naruto said while he thought over the event.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked looking up and taking interest in this part of the conversation.

"Well it was Sasuke and Sai. See I'm going out with Sai tonight, and it seems like Sasuke doesn't really like that. So when Sasuke sat next to me at lunch, Sai had to come over as well. Then since Sai came over, a mini argument just had to happen, and it was over me; Like I'm not anyone's property or anything." Kakashi nodded at the boy.

"Who do you like more?"

"Hua?" Naruto asked as he looked confused into the councilor's eyes.

"I believe that you're always going to have this problem until you sort out your feelings for Sai and Sasuke. See Sasuke and Sai are rivals for you, and they won't stop until you make a clear decision, and right now you're not sure."

"So I have to make a decision?" He asked the man. Kakashi nodded. "I don't know, I like Sasuke and Sai."

"Who do you think about more? I can tell you haven't been getting much sleep lately, so who is the one that keeps you up at night?" Kakashi asked the boy.

* * *

OK so there is the chapter, five pages I'm happy with that. I wanted to make Shino and Kiba hook up by now, anyway, next chapter the date with Sai and more drama… cause I like drama as long as I'm not involved it's all good. He-he

Read and Review and I should update faster now… I hope lol

*~ashley~*


	11. It’s Disgusting, How I Love You

AN: (SORRY THIS IS SOO LONG)

HOLA people! I FINISHED ALL MY FINALS!!!! BEEP YOU MATH I WON"T BE SEEING THAT CLASS TILL COLLEGE! I had to shoot **Dr. Phil meets Dr. Victor Frankenstein **for my final in senior lit. We worked for HOURS and I'm supper ass tired. (I was Dr. Phil lol but with cute hair) We filmed people getting strangled and we got to throw stuff at one of our members on the team, lol it was fun, and it's up in YouTube if you wanna check it out… it's by iloveme5895 (I like to keep the same username for multiple accounts what can I say) so without further ado!

Another chapter. Ok so there are morals in here, and if you don't agree with the morals aspect I put into it, I don't care. It's just something that I know from all my gay friends that they debated morals for a long time, so I put it into here.

_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster, __Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
__Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, some things up. __What did you slip into my drink', Baby.  
__  
__It's __Disgusting__, how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you. __  
__Cause your messing up my name. Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face. __  
__It's disgusting. __  
__It's disgusting, how you changed me. __From a bandit, to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name, If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting.  
Oh, it's disgusting __Oh, it's disgusting __  
__Look at what you do to me. __Oh, __Oh, look at what you do to me. Oh, oh, __  
__It's disgusting. __  
__Disgusting!_

_It's Disgusting by Ke$ha (inspired this chapter)_

* * *

How Homecoming Changed My Life

Chapter 11: It's disgusting, how I love you

Naruto walked into the cafeteria, got a soft bean and beef taco, fries, a banana, and took his seat down at his normal table. Kakashi and Naruto had a long talk, and Naruto felt drained, and he still had a lot to do tonight. Naruto took a seat down at the table with his friends and smiled at Kiba and Shino who now sat right next to each other. "Hey Shino, How did you get those silver and black smudge marks on you face?" He asked with a grin. Kiba's face instantly lit up in a blush as he looked down at the table. "AWW" Naruto said teasing his friend.

"Shut up." Kiba said with a slight glare at Naruto, who shrugged and sat down with his friends. "So where are your best buddies of all time?" Kiba asked his friend with an all knowing grin.

"I don't really want to know right now. It's bad enough that I'm being forced to the basketball game by one of them." Naruto muttered before he picked up his taco and started to eat. The lunchroom was filled with the normal chatter and Naruto found himself looking off towards the table where Sasuke and his gang sat.

When Kakashi asked that question in the counseling session, he didn't even have to think for the answer to pop into his head. Although he was attracted to him, some part of him knew that he was a guy, and lusting after another guy was morally wrong. Didn't the bible say homosexuality was a sin? He was so confused, but he did know that there was something that Sasuke had that made him feel those butterflies in his stomach. Even though he knew it was wrong, disgusting, and immoral, he wouldn't help but feel this way.

Sasuke felt someone watching him, so he turned his head around and saw Naruto. Sasuke noticed the normally blonde boy blush bright red from being caught staring at the raven headed boy, before his head darted to look down at his food. Sasuke grinned before he looked the boy over. It looked like the blonde actually did a day of spirit day. He noticed the other boy looked back up at him, before putting his head back down as their eyes caught each other. Sasuke could help but think the boy was cute.

Naruto heard the lunch bell ring; he grabbed his trash and threw it all out as he tried to finish the banana as quick as possible. He pushed made his way to his locker quickly to get out his notebook, before he raced off towards his Environmental Science class.

He took his seat, and noticed Sasuke was already sitting in his seat. Naruto took his normal seat and looked over at the boy next to him. "Hello Naruto. Have you thought about what I asked you yesterday?" Naruto nodded his head and looked away. 'Man he jumps right to the point.' Naruto thought.

"I don't really know-" Naruto said not knowing how to answer him himself. He thought about it, but going to the dance with one of the popular guys in school is not something to take lightly.

"How about you tell me after tonight's game." Naruto nodded as he looked down at his notebook.

"What if I don't see you?" Naruto asked.

"How about this, can I see your phone?" Sasuke asked putting his hand out ready to take the cell from the boy. Naruto gave him a look, before he pulled his phone out. Sasuke typed in his number, called his own number before he gave it back to the other boy. "Now you have my number." He said with a smile as the teacher walked into the class room.

"Hello class, I hope everyone did the homework, for we are having a test on it." Itachi said with a grin.

"Oh come on it is spirit day, and we have the game tonight and our dance tomorrow." A random student muttered.

"Well I could also give you a 5 page essay due Monday on how the environment is affected by human population." Itachi said glaring at the student who instantly shut up and accepted the assignment. Itachi went around the classroom and passed out the test. "When you're done come up to the front and put it on my desk in an organized pile, or I won't grade your test and you will all fail." Itachi said with an evil snicker behind it.

"Your brother scares me." Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

"You have no idea, you get the watered down version of him at school." Sasuke said back. "But I'm used to it." He shrugged before turning to the test in front of him.

By the end of the test Naruto was scratching his head hoping he got a few of them right. Sasuke almost laughed at his crush as his face went though millions of different expressions as he tried to remember things. Naruto walked up handed in his test and took his seat. "How did you do?" Naruto asked the boy next to him.

"It was easy I finished in 10 minutes." He said with a shrug. Naruto huffed and looked away.

"It took a lot longer for me." He said as he looked at the class, all of which were already done and chatting away with other class members. The bell rang and Naruto made his way to Senior Lit. The whole time he thought about what Sasuke asked. Should he go the dance with him? Hell should he even go to the dance? Naruto contemplated everything the whole class period.

Before Naruto knew it, it was the end of day, and while he was walking out of his senior lit class, he ran into Sai. "Hey." Naruto said with a grin at the older boy in front of him.

"Hello, so I'll be at your place at 5." Sai said with a smile. Naruto nodded at the boy. Sai bent down a bit to his level and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you then." Sai started to walk away with one of his friends, and Naruto turned towards Kiba.

"What?" Naruto asked his friend who gave me a disgusted look.

"I've told you, I don't like him. He has that over bearing wacko creepy stalker vibe. Just because I support you doesn't me I have to like the dude." Kiba said. Naruto laughed before they started their way out of the building. They ran into Shino, who for once walked back with them.

"Are the two of you going to the game together?" Naruto asked the two boys. Kiba and Shino's hands where interlocked and Kiba was snuggled up into Shino's side.

"Yep," Kiba said with a blush on his face. Naruto nodded as they made it to his house. "We are going out to get before we get there."

"Hope you two have fun then. It's about time you guys got together. I'll be seeing you two there then." Naruto added a quick wink and a wave before he ran up to his house. He entered into the house to see Jiraiya sitting down grading papers. "Hey old man what's up?" Naruto said as he went to the fridge to pull out some ice cold tea.

"Same old same old," He said while he marked up someone's paper. "I swear every year you guys are getting worse and worse at writing. Apparently nouns are a hard concept for students." He muttered.

"Freshmen papers?" Naruto asked with a small grin on his face.

"Yep, looks like I'm going to happen to go back and teach elementary level writing. I picked high school so I wouldn't have to be teaching this crap." He muttered before he put the stack of papers down on the table. "I'll grade you're classes papers first." He said before he picked up another stack of paper.

"Have fun, I have to go get ready for the game." Naruto said as he finished his cup of tea off before he put it into the sink.

"You're going?" Jiraiya said as he looked up from the senior papers to look up at a nodding Naruto. "Well the game isn't till six. Why are you getting ready at 4:15?"

Naruto started to blush as he looked down at the floor. "I'm going out with Sai to get dinner."

"Does that mean it's a date?" his guardian asked with his eye brow raised.

"It's just dinner." Naruto said before he darted up the stairs before the pervert could ask anyone questions. Naruto started to get ready for the date by changing his cloths into something semi casual. He put in a pair of black slacks with a dark solid t-shirt and an orange jacket to go along with it. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that Sai should be there any minute. Naruto made his way down the stairs to see his guardian getting some food.

"Well, aren't you all dressed up for some boy." Naruto started to blush deep red before he glared at Jiraiya. The door bell rang and Naruto raced to the door before his guardian had the chance to get there.

"I'll be home after the game sometime." Naruto yelled as he opened the door. There Sai stood there in a black button up shirt and black slacks. "Hello." Naruto said with a small nod. Sai nodded before he moved his arm out for Naruto to take and follow him. Naruto nervously grabbed his hand and they made their way out towards Sai's bright red car.

The two boys got into the car, and made their way to the pizza factory. (I'm in the mood for pizza) Naruto watched the buildings pass by quietly. The car was completely silent, it wasn't comfortable to Naruto at all seeing as he has to be doing something every five minutes. Yet Naruto's thoughts seemed to be away from his date, and on a certain basketball player.

It wasn't long before the car stopped, and Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts. Naruto unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door to walk into the restaurant. They split a half pepperoni half cheese pizza. Naruto had to admit that date wasn't all that bad, nothing bad happened, but then nothing really good did either. They talked, joked around and had fun, but Naruto didn't feel anything beyond a friendship for the boy. "Are you ready to go to the game?"

Naruto's face instantly went into a smile. "Yes." Naruto said as he jumped up ready to leave. His stomach flipped when he thought of seeing Sasuke play basketball. Sai nodded put a five dollar tip on the table before they left for the game. The two of them made their way to car, the whole time Naruto was blushing as he thought about his crush.

It didn't take long for them to get to the high school gym. The two of them walked into the building, showed their school id's and entered the gym floor. The teams were doing their warm up's and Naruto blushed as he saw Sasuke doing a layup quickly before getting to the back of the line. Naruto turned his attention away from the boy and looked in the stands for Kiba and Shino. They were sitting in the third row, and it wasn't hard to miss the silver faced boy. Naruto grabbed Sai's sleeve and made him sit next to the couple.

Naruto maneuvered though all the people to sit next to his friends. "Hey guys." He sat down and pointed to Sai. "Look who I brought." Naruto said making sure to include Sai into their small group.

"Hey." Kiba nodded at the boy. "So have you seen Hinata?" Kiba asked with a concerned tone.

"Nope, why?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Well I told her about Shino and the whole we're dating thing, and well she isn't really happy about it. She ran off, and I haven't seen her since. "

"Well dua, she liked you that's why," Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy. "But give her a day or two she will come to terms with the whole idea." Naruto said with a smile. The two guys nodded at turned their attention to each other. Naruto looked over at Sai and smiled. "So.." Naruto said not really sure what to say.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, do you want anything?" Sai asked as he looked at the other boy.

"Sure, just get me some Smart Water." Naruto said as Sai got up and made his way to the concession stand. Naruto looked out onto the floor seeing the teams getting ready for the beginning of the game. Naruto's eyes instantly went to Sasuke. No matter how much he tried to look away or the time he did look away, his eyes always went right back to the raven haired boy.

"You so like him." Naruto heard Kiba mutter to his friend. Naruto flicked off his friend while not looking away from the game in front of him. Sai came back from the stands, but Naruto barley recognized Sai as he sat down and handed him his water. Instead he was sucked into the game playing in front of him.

It wasn't long until Naruto found the game had ended, and it was time to head home. Sai walked Naruto outside and pushed him up against the wall. "What are you-"

Lips crushed up against Naruto's cutting him off from the rest of his speech, but Naruto didn't want it. This kiss wasn't anything as good as Sasuke's, it didn't leave him wanting more, no it made him want to push him off. So that is what Naruto did, he pushed the other guy off him. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled while he tried to push Sai even farther away.

"I thought you would want this." Sai said as he leaned more into the other boy. Sai's lips where pressed up against Naruto's neck. Instead of the desired effect, Naruto wanted to run the other way. Naruto felt tears starting to collect behind his eyes.

"Get off." Naruto yelled not really knowing what else he could do. Naruto wasn't really all that strong, and right now he was beyond scared.

"I suggest you do as he asks." A voice to Naruto left said. Sai lifted himself up and looked over to see Sasuke standing there with a look that could kill. Naruto shuttered at the possessive look the other boy held.

"Oh I'm so scared of you." Sai said without being affected and rolling his eyes, as he tried to go back to what he was doing.

"I guess you didn't hear me." Sasuke said as he walked over towards the two of them. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him behind protectively. "He told you to get off. I suggest you listen to him and do so."

Sai's eyes narrowed at Sasuke before he started to walk away back to him car. Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto who looked like a mess. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Sasuke started to look over the blonde boy.

"I'm fine." Naruto muttered as he wiped the few tears that rolled down his face.

"I'll give you a ride home." Sasuke said with a small smile and a pat on the back. Naruto nodded and followed the boy to his car.

"I'm sorry for you having to get involved in that." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. "It's my problem and something I needed to take care of, but I couldn't."

"Naruto, I would happily get involved if it had anything to do with you and your safety. I do care for you." Sasuke said as he looked at the blonde as he took a seat and buckled his seat belt. Naruto grinned and smiled at him.

"Thank you then." Sasuke nodded and started up the car to take the blonde boy back. The car ride back had a comfortable silence, one that Naruto felt content in. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and he felt that butterfly, flipping of the stomach feeling again. Naruto found himself blushing.

"What is it?" Sasuke said as he noticed the other boy looking at him.

"Nothing," Naruto said as he looked at his feet. "So about that dance tomorrow night, are you still not going with someone?"

"I don't think so." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Well, if the offer still stands, can we go together?" Naruto asked a bit nervously.

"Of course," Sasuke said as he parked the car outside Naruto's house.

"Thanks for the ride." Naruto said as he looked over at Sasuke. "so, yea." Naruto went to open the door, but was suddenly pulled back around and into a kiss. Naruto didn't have any time to react, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop the feelings that Sasuke's lips brought to him.

"Please don't allow someone to hold you like this." Sasuke said as they broke apart. Naruto nodded and pulled the raven boy into another kiss.

* * *

Ok so there it is… I'm iffy about this chapter I did what I wanted to do but still… Ehh I hope the next chapter is a bit better nothing really you know memorable happened in here. I went over 3,000 words I'm so happy.

Read and Review!

*~ashley~*


	12. Your love is my drug

AN: ok so here is another chapter I wanted to be father along in this story by now, so I'm trying to update quicker since school is over for two weeks… he-he sadly I have to spend Christmas with the in-laws (step dad side of the family) which sucks ss cause we so don't get along. Grr anyway, here is more of the story! Hope ya'll enjoy it! And thanks for the reviews without you guys I wouldn't have any pressure to write more and this flick may never be written. So reviews are welcomed. : )

Quick warning: there is a… sexual daydream... though I guess the warning isn't needed since every1 reading this is like a yaoi fan girl he-he *grins* you know you all are otherwise you wouldn't be reading this. : D This is M rated! You have been warned.

What you got boy is hard to find, I think about it all the time,  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind,  
Because your love, your love, your love is my drug, Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug, Your love, your love, your love

_Your love is my drug by Ke$ha  
_

* * *

Chapter 12: Your love is my drug

Naruto walked into his house and shut the door while he had a big smile on his face. He just had an amazing ten minute make out session with Sasuke. To say he was happy was an understatement; he was ecstatic. Naruto blushed as he touched his lips fresh memories from what he a few minutes ago crossed his mind. He could still feel Sasuke's rough yet soft kisses lingering there."I'll take it something good happened?" Naruto instantly snapped out of his daydream and looked up to see Jiraiya standing above him with an all knowing grin across his face. "So I noticed one guy picked you up, and yet another guy dropped you off. What were you two doing in the car for at long?"

"What do you mean?"Naruto asked looking at his guardian somehow knowing he already knew.

"Next time you have a make out session in a car, make sure not to do it right outside the kitchen window." Jiraiya said as he took a bite of a sandwich he held in his hand. Naruto's face instantly went as red as a ripe tomato, his eyes went wide with realization, and his mouth opened as he looked over at the kitchen window. "Plus it's written all over you. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" His guardian started to laugh as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Aren't you like supposed to tell me not to make out with some guy in his car." Naruto questioned the older man.

"I'm not like most people. So who was the guy?" Jiraiya said with his eye brow raised.

"That is none of your business." Naruto said with a blush as he started to walk towards the stairs so he could escape the pervert's questions.

"I'll say it was that Uchiha boy from the way your acting." Naruto stopped walking and turned to look at the man. "Oh I'm guessing I was right." He said as he grinned at the younger boy. Jiraiya laughed as he made his way to the couch to finish up students' papers.

Naruto huffed loudly before he stomped his way up the stairs; he slammed his bedroom door loudly. Naruto grabbed his favorite towel and made his way to his bathroom to wash away the dirt and hair spray from earlier that day. Naruto let the water wash away all the dirt and Naruto found himself thinking over the events of the day.

In the car the two boys had really gotten into the moment, and if Naruto wasn't in a car in front of his house, well let's just say he wouldn't be in his bathroom alone right now. Naruto closed his eyes as he imagined Sasuke being there next to him, with his lips on his own and his hands going down his stomach to grab his hard on. Naruto's hand went down to grab his member as he imagined his own hand being Sasuke's. Naruto licked his lips and closed his eyes as he let his imagination go.

Sasuke was there bending down in front of him, with a smirk on his face, before he swallowed Naruto's dick. Naruto grunted and leaned back up against the wall. Oh he wanted this to be Sasuke so much, he wanted to feel Sasuke's mouth covering him. Naruto quickened the pace, of his hand and started to grunt and moan when he knew he close to the end. Naruto thought of Sasuke again, the feelings he gave him, the want he had while he made out in the car, the feeling he had when he grinded on Sasuke before, and it wasn't long until he came while he screamed Sasuke's name.

Naruto washed himself up, before he turned the shower off. Naruto wrapped his towel around himself and made his way to his bedroom. He didn't care to put any cloths on, and as soon as his head hit the pillow the blonde boy was off in a deep sleep, the best sleep he had all week.

Naruto groaned as sunlight hit his eyes, and in effect made the blonde wake up from his dream. Naruto looked over at his clock. The red letters announced it was 11: 47, and he moaned as he rolled over in his bed. _No sunlight leave me alone_, he thought as his head went back into the soft pillow beneath him. The promise of more dreams was something Naruto wanted to get back to. He wanted more sleep, but he knew he would have to get up sooner or later. He wanted to go for the later, but a loud banging on his door awoke him. "Naruto get your lazy ass up." The voice of Jiraiya invaded the boy's ears. Naruto mentally cried out in tears, all he wanted was more sleep is that too much to ask for.

"I'll get up whenever I feel like it!" Naruto screamed back. "It's Saturday, beep you." Naruto grumbled back as he placed his pillow over his head to block his guardian's voice from interrupting him from falling back asleep.

"You better get up now, or I will take this door down." Naruto sighed knowing that his guardian would in fact break a door down to wake him up. Why was life so cruel?

"Fine I'll get the hell up, now leave." Naruto said as he lifted the pillow off his head. Naruto sat up and started to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes. Naruto's cell phone vibrated signaling he got a text message. Naruto rolled over to his mini side table and grabbed his cell phone off the charger. He opened the message and saw it was from Sasuke, I'll pick u up around 5 45, see u then. Naruto yawned before he put his phone back down and went to get some late breakfast. He put on a pair of boxers, and a tank top before descending the stairs.

Naruto went through the cabinets and took out a package of instant Ramon. Naruto grinned as he put it into a bowl and placed it into the microwave for two minutes. Naruto waited in anticipation for his food to be done. "Don't you know how to cook anything other than Ramon? I swear you make that almost every day." Naruto turned around to glare at the man who dared to question his food choices.

"Leave me and my comfort food alone." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Jiraiya, who in returned chuckled. They were interrupted by the sound of the beep from microwave. The blonde boy grinned at the promise that his food was done.

"Why do you need your comfort food? What happened?" Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at his 'father' figure.

"I don't know a lot of things have been going on lately, and I think, I don't know but I might be falling for someone. I just, don't know what to do. A few weeks ago things where simple, I knew where I stood, but now. Now I don't know." Naruto sighed as he got his food out of the microwave and turned to Jiraiya. "One minute I hate the teme, but now I'm-" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence as he looked down at his food.

"High school romance, it's so cute." The older man said with a small chuckle. "You must really like Sasuke." He said with a grin.

"I never said-" Naruto tried to defend him self, though the blush on his face gave it away, that it was in fact Sasuke.

"You said Teme; there is only one person you will ever refer that name to." Naruto glared at the man before he drained some of the water in his bowl and put the flavor in with the noodles. "Don't be ashamed of it. You like him, there is worse things that could have happened. " Naruto pulled out chopsticks and started to eat his noodles. "So are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked before he inhaled a bunch of noodles into his mouth.

"I was just wondering." Jiraiya asked with a creepy innocent, too innocent for him, grin.

"It isn't really any of your business, but yea I am." Naruto said before more noodles made their way into his mouth.

"Technically it is my business. So who are you going with?"

"I bet you already know who is taking me." He said back with a glare. "Why do you need me to tell you?"

"I just want to hear you admit it." Naruto shook his head as a small blush made its way to his face. "I'm waiting."

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly, but loud enough for Jiraiya to hear.

"See that wasn't so bad." Naruto glared at the man who held a cheesy grin as he started to walk away from the kitchen. "Have fun, but not too much fun."

Naruto took a deep breath and looked down at his almost empty bowl. Dam he was so into talking with Jiraiya that he didn't have the chance to savor and enjoy his favorite food. He shook his head before he went to start and make another bowl with a grin across his face.

Naruto stood in front of his mirror and looked at his outfit. He was wearing his black dress up pants with a tight fitting snap-up light beige shirt. Naruto was fixing his blue necklace while mentally kicking himself for not knowing what to wear to the dance. He didn't own any kind of suit, and he never went to a dance of any kind, so he no idea of what he was meant to wear.

Naruto went to the bathroom to yet again fix his hair. He was so nervous, and the fact that the time for Sasuke to come get him was coming closer and closer wasn't helpful much. He looked over at his clock, 5:30. There wasn't much time until Sasuke would be there to pick him up. He did a quick look in the mirror before he went down the stairs to wait for his... date. The idea that Sasuke was his date was one that Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around.

The sound of his doorbell ringing, took the blonde out of his thoughts. Naruto quickly went over to the door and opened it. There stood Sasuke in all his glory. Naruto took a deep breath as his eyes scanned the boy in front of him. Sasuke wore a simple tux like outfit, but without the jacket; Naruto felt those all too familiar stomach flips which resulted in the blonde blushing brightly. Sasuke nodded at the boy's outfit in approval before giving the blonde his arm to hold on to. "You two hormone raging teenagers have a good time." The voice of Naruto's guardian called out from the kitchen.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto loudly said while mentally wanting to hit the old man. Naruto rolled his eyes before he shut the door behind him and walked out to Sasuke's car. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine; believe me I've heard worse." Sasuke said as he opened the door for his date, before making his way around the car and into his seat. The younger boy fidgeted in his seat as they took off. He was going to show up with Sasuke, the mentality of the situation hit him; the whole school would see them together.

* * *

OK so this is a bit sorter then my last update, but I really don't know what I'm going to do with the Dance yet… anyone got any good ideas? I gotta go and get ready for my date… yea peace!

Read and review people! I love to hear from everyone, it keeps me 4rm my procrastinating.

*~ashley~*


	13. Is My Love Your Drug?

AN: SO I'm back to updating, I had fun during my date... yea, so I just posted a new story called I heart vampires... check it out if you have time. It's really sort and funny and a SasuNaru! That's like my favorite pairing of all time… next to Ruki/Sora. (Look at me adverting for my other story in here. Lol) hope ya'll enjoy this.

Warning: Grinding (very sexual grinding 4 the fan girls!), and underage drinking (who spiked the punch bowl? Lol), and yea… its M rated get used to it.

OH and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope ya'll have a good one tomorrow; I worked my ass off to get this out for ya'll for Christmas, here is your present, I can't afford much, so this will work. : D

_I don't care what people say, The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me, But crash and crave you when you leave  
Hey, so I gotta question,  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love your drug? Your drug, uh your drug Uh your drug  
is my love your drug?_

Your love is my drug by Ke$ha

* * *

Chapter 13: Is my love your drug?

Naruto looked at the school building's gym entrance where the school turned the gym into a huge dance floor with banners and cool decorations in less than 24 hours. Naruto looked at the long line in front of the gym and groaned.

"It won't be all that long." Sasuke said as he parked the car and grinned over at his date. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea, are you sure you want to go with me? I mean you're sort of outing yourself in front of the whole school."

"What do you think that kiss in front of the whole school on Monday did?" Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on now, you agreed to this, and now you're going to do it."

"But what about your friends?" Naruto asked.

"They already know; they have known for a while now." Sasuke said before he opened his door and shut up. Naruto gulped, _I guess I won't get out of this. _Sasuke opened Naruto's door and the blonde smiled before he got up and grabbed onto Sasuke's hand that offered him some help getting out of the car. The other boy blushed at the gesture. "Don't be nervous."

Naruto nodded at the other boy as they made their way to the long line at the entrance of the gym. Slowly the couple made their way up to the front of the line. Naruto got out his wallet to pay for his ticket, but Sasuke stopped him. "I'll pay for it."

"But that's 25 dollars; I can pay for my own ticket." He said at the boy embarrassed at the idea of having a guy pay for his ticket.

"I have enough to pay for both tickets." Sasuke handed the person behind the table his money, and they both got a stamp on their hands. Sasuke grabbed the blonde by his waist and walked him into the dance. If Naruto thought he was nervous before, then he was hyperventilating now. It didn't help when half the school just happened to look over at the two boys as they walked into the gym. Naruto unconsciously moved a bit more into his date for protection.

They walked over to a table, where Sasuke's friend's sat. It was safe to say that Naruto felt a bit out of place sitting at their table. Sasuke introduced him to everyone, but other than that Naruto found himself not really connecting to the group. Instead, Naruto's eyes seemed to wander around the dance floor as looked for his friends. Off in the corner he saw Hinata talking to another girl, and decided not to go over there. That was until out of nowhere Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kiba and Shino.

"Hey guys." He grinned happy to see his friends.

"Oh, it looks like you ended up coming with the Uchiha, so knew you would." Kiba said with a grin. "So, what exactly brought his on?" Naruto rolled his eyes as his friend.

"Just call me later." Kiba nodded. "You two have your fun."

"Oh we plan on it." Shino said before dragging his boyfriend off with an smirk on his face.

"See ya Naruto; don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kiba called out as they ran off onto the dance floor. Naruto grinned before turning back to the table where the group was casually talking.

"Want to dance?" Sasuke said as he turned to his date.

"Me, dancing... not all that good of an idea. You know I'm quite the cluts, and I suck at the hole moving my feet thing."

"BS, you to an extent danced with him at the homecoming assembly." Sakura interjected into their conversation.

"That was just grinding." He blushed at the memory of what they did in front of the whole school earlier that week.

"What do you think everyone else on the dance floor is doing? High school dances are nothing but grinding on each other." Naruto looked off into the dance crowd and noticed that she was right.

"Alright." Naruto said, before Sasuke grabbed his hand, and they headed off on to the floor.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Sakura asked the group.

"I know right, I wonder who tops who?" Ino asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I swear you yaoi fan girls." Neji said with a shake of his head. "Plus it's too easy to see that Naruto bottoms in this relationship." He said while looking out onto the dance floor as the two of them started to make their way through the crowd. "Gaara, do you want to dance?"

"Might as well." He said with a shrug. Neji stood up, and took a hold of his boyfriend's hand.

Naruto looked at the other couples as Sasuke led him out to the dancing area. He felt extremely awkward on the floor. He never went out dancing before, nor had he gone to a school dance since like the 5th grade.

Sasuke pulled the boy into his arms as they started to dance along to the random song. "Don't be nervous, just move a bit." He whispered into the other's ear. Naruto felt himself shiver at the feeling, but started to move a bit. "Just follow me." He said as he started o move his hips a bit. Naruto watched his movements, before copying them himself.

Naruto looked around and saw the other couples grinding close to each other, and noticed that during his and Sasuke's dancing there was about a foot in between them. He wanted to be closer to his date, so without really thinking about it, the boy grabbed Sasuke's shoulders as leverage before pushing himself closer till their bodies were almost touching. Naruto started to move his hips in circular motion, to where their cloths would barely touch. Sasuke started to follow suit after him, with a grin crossing his face.

Naruto pulled one of his arms up in the air as he got more into the moving of their hips. Sasuke put his hands on the other boy's hips and pulled him a bit closer so they where touching a bit more. Naruto giggled a bit, and moved him body into the familiar grinding motion he did earlier Monday for a moment, before going back to the other motion. Sasuke made a grunting sound, which excited Naruto. He wanted to see if he could get the boy to make that sound again. Naruto did it again, and found that he let out his own groan at the feeling, as Sasuke was quick to do the movement back. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes and grinned, before he leaned a bit forward and kissed the boy for a second. It was only a peck, but Sasuke found himself moving Naruto even closer to his hips to grind harshly. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as a familiar feeling went to his groin.

The boys where surrounded by sexual tension, and the more they danced, the higher it got. Naruto looked at other couples and saw how some where dancing from behind, having the girls grind their butt into their hip area. Then he saw Neji and Gaara completely lost into their dance, he found himself watching for a few moments. Naruto mentally congratulated himself as the idea to do the same popped into his head. He removed Sasuke's hands for a moment, and turned around to press his butt into Sasuke's lower region. Sasuke's hand immediately went to Naruto's hips to hold him as his moved hips around into his growing erection. Oh the blonde was quite the tease Sasuke realized.

Naruto's back was up against Sasuke's as they grinded for another song. Both boys found that they where parched and needed something to drink. They walked over to the punch bowl and started to drink. It wasn't long until Naruto noticed something was wrong. "Sasuke is it just me, or does this not taste like fruit punch." Naruto said as he took more slips.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was spiked." He said back as he took a sip. After another drink, Naruto knew he was right; everything was getting blurry. "Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he watched his date stumble as he tried to walk around. He grumbled something incoherently back at him, and Sasuke mentally laughed. It looked like Naruto was a light weight. "Come on let's sit down for a bit."

"No, let's dance." Naruto said while tugging Sasuke onto the dance floor. Sasuke sighed before allowing himself to be pulled out on to the dance floor. Naruto instantly jumped onto Sasuke and started to grind on the boy. This time Naruto's hands went behind Sasuke's neck as he used it as an anchor to move around with. He switched from grinding one way to another; this slowly drove the Uchiha crazy with lust for the blonde drunk boy dancing with him.

Sasuke groaned, wanting to leave the dance, but knew he couldn't. _Stupid royalty crap,_ he thought with a groan. He debated leaving for a good 10 minutes, before deciding to fuck the home coming dance, and dragging to blonde boy out of the dance. "Sasuke, weeee were dancing." Naruto said with a groan while slurring his words.

"That was not dancing, that was a new torcher device with music." Sasuke said as he put the blonde into his car. That little blonde was driving him crazy as hell right now.

"So, where aaare we going nooww?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the boy.

"You're drunk, there is no way in hell I can let you go back home, so you will be going to my place." Sasuke said as he started up the car.

"WAIT? WHAT?" Naruto said with wide eyes. Did he just hear he was going to Sasuke's house?

"I am not going to repeat myself again." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot, and went off to his house.

* * *

OK so this chapter is short.. sorry lol I wanted this out for you all for Christmas, don't worry the next chapter will TOATTLY make up for this.. I know it will. *grin*

Read and review!

*~ashley~*


	14. Love Sick Crack Head

An: HOLA! So Christmas was.. ehh ok I had to deal with in laws (step dad side of the family).. *grrr* But OMG I read the whole lighting thief series books.. and I gotta say they are AMAZING! Like I fell in love with the books and wasted like a bunch of money on them, it was so worth it.. the movie best NOT mess up the book.

Thank you for all the reviews I got on the computer today and read threw them all, and so I thought why the hell not write more, so without further a do.

HAPPY NEW YEARS! Yea! I'm missing drinking with friends to write this… feel lucky.

Reminder: this is m rated… yea so if I have a lemon in this chapter… oh well deal with it. : D

_Won't listen to any advise, Momma 's telling me I should think twice,  
But love to my own devices, I'm addicted, it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgments getting kinda hazy,  
My sneeze is going to be affected, if I keep it up like a lovesick crack head.  
-Your love is my drug- Ke$ha (as you can tell I like her music)_

* * *

Chapter 14: Love sick Crack Head

Somewhere in Naruto's mind there was a voice that told Naruto that going home with Sasuke wasn't the smartest thing in the world. He was drunk and highly sensitive in that state. Naruto started to fidget with the chair, finding the texture fascinating. Naruto hit a button, and instantly the back of the chair fell down, which resulted in him getting a sudden sharp pain in his head. "Oh fuck." Naruto said the first thing that came to mind with a groan. He looked up at the ceiling of the car and watched the lights pass by.

Sasuke glanced over at the boy next to him. "Dope." He said with a shake of his head.

"Don't yooouuu Dope me." Naruto said while pointing over at Sasuke from his position. "You.. Teme." Naruto said while he tried to sit back up.

"Just stay down there, and don't mess with anything; we are almost at my place." The driver said as he took a right turn. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy before he looked around the back seat area of the car.

"Duuude, you're car is like supper clean." Naruto said as he looked at the spotless back seat area. Sasuke shook his head at the boy as he started to rant on and on about how every teenagers car is messy, so he can't be a normal teenager. Sasuke pushed the gas a bit harder and might have gone above the speed limit to get home quicker.

Sasuke pulled, parked his car, and went over to get Naruto out. Now a drunk blonde was something Sasuke found would have been hilarious if it wasn't him who had to deal with him. Weight wasn't a problem, oh no the blonde decided that he wanted to run into the sprinklers that where going off in his front yard. "Naruto what are you doing?" A very agitated boy said as he watched his date run around like a retard.

It took a good ten minutes to get the blonde into the house, and after that they still had to deal with he fact that he was soaking wet. Sasuke brought him to the laundry room. "I want you to stay right here, and don't mess with anything. I'll be right back with some cloths." He said as he walked away. Naruto looked around the room wondering exactly he was doing at Sasuke's house, things where still a bit fuzzy for him. Naruto touched his cloths and sighed. Not only was his cloths wet, but he also felt really cold.

Naruto took off his shirt and put it down onto the floor with a loud 'plop.' Naruto looked down at his wet socks, and started to take them off and put it down next to his shirt. Sasuke walked into the room to see a blonde boy standing there with his t-shirt off and licked his lips. Oh the boy looked delicious. Sasuke watched as the blonde boy, oblivious to him, started to unbutton his slacks, and let them fall onto the floor. Naruto lifted his leg up to get his foot out of the holes, only to find himself tripping and falling onto the floor.

Sasuke shook his head, and walked over to the boy. "Dope." He said with a roll of his eyes as he offered his hand to the boy.

"What is up with you and calling me a dope every five minutes?" Naruto asked as he was pulled up by the other boy. Sasuke didn't find the want or need to answer the question as he handed the boy a big t-shit.

"I don't have any pants that would fit you, plus this shirt should be big enough for you." Sasuke said with grin. Naruto nodded before taking the shirt and slipping it on.

"So where are your parents?" Naruto asked as Sasuke started to take his through the house.

"They died a few years back, but I usually have my brother Itachi with me."

"Oh yea our teacher," Naruto said awkwardly, the idea of running into his crazy science teacher wasn't really something he liked.

"Don't worry, he won't be home tonight. He is probably out with his boy friend." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a questioning look; he didn't know their teacher was gay. Sasuke dragged Naruto into the kitchen. "We need to get you something into your stomach. Food helps to absorb the alcohol in your system." Sasuke said he opened the pantry. "What do you want?"

"Ramon!"

"No, we don't have Ramon in this house." Naruto's face dropped.

"You don't have the best food in the world?"

"There isn't any nutritional value to Ramon, so I don't buy it." He said with a shrug.

"How can I like someone that doesn't like Ramon!" Naruto shouted with a groan. Sasuke shook his head for a moment and pulled out some bread.

"How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Sasuke asked while he pulled out the peanut butter and jelly from the fridge.

"Might as well." He said with a groan. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"Eat first then maybe." He said as he handed the boy a made sandwich. Naruto nodded and started to eat the food with a grin on his face. Sasuke looked at the boy in front of him eating and almost smiled. There was just something about Naruto that left Sasuke wanting more of. It used to be a childhood rivalry that seemed to turn into something more as they got older. It might have been his freshmen year when he noticed that he had feelings for the blonde. At first he rejected the idea, and put it to the back of his mind for years.

Naruto put the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth, and looked up at Sasuke. "All done!" he said with a grin. Sasuke nodded before passing him a pill and a cup of water. Naruto happily took it, with a grin. Naruto got up, and put the cup into the sink, before turning to Sasuke. "So what exactly are we?" Naruto asked the boy. "Are we dating? Or friends with benefits?" Naruto asked.

"Friends with benefits?" Sasuke asked the boy.

"You know like friends that, do stuff." Naruto said with a blush.

"I don't think we could be that." Sasuke said as he took a step closer to him. Sasuke's hand went underneath Naruto's chin and pulled it upwards to face him. "I think dating would be more appropriate."

Before Naruto could resort a pair of soft lips where on his. Naruto grinned into the kiss, before letting his hands go around Sasuke's neck and pull him in closer. Sasuke smirked before licking Naruto's lips telling him to open his mouth. Naruto was happy to comply. Naruto felt like there was butterflies in his stomach again, a feeling that Naruto came to love. Sasuke was pushed the blonde up against the kitchen counter, and himself between Naruto's legs.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hands went underneath the shirt he was wearing. The feelings caused him to suck his stomach in, and the other boy raised an eye at him for a moment before his hands started to rise up. Sasuke's mouth left Naruto's lips and descended to his neck with light kisses. He got to the joint between his neck and shoulder, and Sasuke bit down which resulted in Naruto moaning out at the harsh yet pleasurable feeling. At the same time, Sasuke's hands went to play with his nipple. Naruto's head went back in pleaser, and his hips grinned upwards to meet Sasuke's half erect member.

Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's hips; he picked the boy up, and put him on the counter top. Naruto's legs where opened up, and Sasuke stood right in the middle of his opened legs. Naruto was feeling amazing as Sasuke's hand went to played with him though the fabric of his boxers. Sasuke's pulled the t-shirt off the blonde, and his lips went to assault his chest with kisses, licks, and sucks

Naruto was lost in amazing pleasure. He was already covered in pre-cum. Naruto started to move with the hand that played with him, and moaned. Sasuke stopped his sucking to look up at Naruto and smirk. Just the look of Naruto lost in ecstasy, made the other boy almost lose it. Sasuke moved his hand away from the clothed erection and looked at Naruto. "Up to my room," He said simply as he pulled away and grabbed the other boy.

Naruto was completely still dazed and lost, as Sasuke moved him upstairs to where Sasuke's room was at. The next thing the blonde knew he was pushed down onto a bed, and a very aggressive Sasuke was on top of him. Sometime during their way up the stairs, Sasuke lost his shirt and both were shirtless. The feeling of both of their skin touching was enough to drive Naruto crazy. He wanted a hell of a lot more. Naruto's hands went to Sasuke's back and he pulled him down closer to his body, and he ended up wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist.

Sasuke groaned at the feeling of Naruto's dick pressing against his own. He backed away for a moment, and looked down at the blonde. He looked amazingly hot laying there just waiting for him. Sasuke's hands went to Naurto's boxers and pulled them off in one swift moment. Naruto gasped at the feeling of the cold air on his lower area, but soon he felt a wet hot lick at the head of his dick. Naruto's moaned loudly as hips buckled forward, but Sasuke's hand was already there holding it down, knowing he would do that.

Naruto's mouth was wide open taking deep breaths while Sasuke started to lick him. "Sasuke please." He muttered out from the amazing feeling the boy was giving him. "Stop, just do it." He said panting.

"What exactly do you want?" Sasuke said as he looked up at Naruto waiting to hear the boy what he wanted.

Naruto, though on could nine, felt embarrassed at telling the boy what exactly he wanted. "Please suck me off." He muttered softly. Sasuke grinned at the look of pure submission on the other boy's face, before he took the boy's dick all at once. Naruto instantly cried out in pleasure. Sasuke watched the facial features the blonde as he took him. Naruto closed his eyes as he was lost in the feeling of Sasuke's mouth. "Uhhh, Sasuke." He moaned out as he started to get closer and closer to release. AS if knowing he was close, Sasuke's mouth left the other boy's dick to quickly take off his pants and boxers.

Naruto groaned at the need he had to release; he wanted it so badly. It wasn't long until he felt Sasuke's body right above him. Naruto sat a bit forward, as they started to kiss. Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs farther apart throughout the kiss. Naruto felt completely exposed in front of the boy as his hands started to roam down his body. Sasuke broke apart from their kiss and put his finger in front of Naruto's face. "Suck." He stated, and Naruto opened his mouth to take the digits in.

As Naruto started to do that, he noticed Sasuke lick his lips suggestively. Sasuke pulled the digits out of his mouth and trailed them down to Naruto's butt hole. Naruto was a bit scared and ended up closing his eyes. "It's ok Naruto." He heard from above him. "It's going to hurt for a few minutes, but it will get better I promise." His voice promised, before one of Sasuke's fingers plunged into him.

Naruto at first didn't know what kind of reaction to give. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly pleasurable. Sasuke slipped in another one, and that was when Naruto grimaced at the feeling. He was already starting to go limb again. Sasuke started to scissor his hole and Naruto started to try and pull away from it. "It will feel better just give it a bit longer." Sasuke said with a smirk before he kissed Naruto on the mouth. Naruto nodded and waited. It wasn't long until the boy started to move with the fingers, as a feeling started to build up inside him. Then one of them hit a spot that had the boy moaning loudly. Sasuke smirked before he moved them the way he did before, which resulted in Naruto almost screaming. "Looks like o found it." He said with a grin.

Sasuke pulled his finger out of the boy, and went to his bedside table and pulled out lotion. _This will have to do;_ he thought as he took some of it and started to spread it on his dick. Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for the boy. "This will hurt, a lot." Sasuke said as he positioned himself right at Naruto's entrance. Sasuke eased himself in slowly as he watched Naruto's face show discomfort.

In fact Naruto was mentally screaming at the feeling. His eyes where closed tight. "Calm down, and relax." He heard Sasuke's voice say. He looked up to see Sasuke's eyes also closed as he took on the tightness Naruto was giving him. Naruto took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down and relax. Sasuke started to slowly move in and out of Naruto. Naruto licked his lips and started to gently move back with him.

Naruto then started to get a feeling down in his stomach. Something started to build up, and Naruto found that he had to have more. He started to thrust upwards harder, which resulted in Sasuke doing the same while speeding up.

"UHH, Naruto." Sasuke moaned out as he started to go harder into the boy. Sasuke hit that spot in Naruto hard, and Naruto screamed out in pleasure. Sasuke smirked and hit that spot again harder than before.

"Sasuke!" he screamed out louder. Sasuke stared to pound into the spot again and again until Naruto thought he couldn't take anymore. The feeling started to build up in him, and Sasuke let one last long thrust into him, and both boys came together loudly. Sasuke moved out of him, and fell down right next to the blonde, as they both felt lost in the sea of lust.

* * *

OK.. so that was my FIRST ever YAOI sex scene.. ehh, tell me if it's ok or what I should improve on please!!! It would help a LOT! Thanks and hope you all review! Sorry about grammar or anything, I need to get this out before new years! So here you go!

*~ashley~*


	15. Slow Motion

An: ok so I'm back. I had this WHOLE chapter written out… mother beeping computer crashed. So, I have to rewrite this whole beeping chapter!! *ugh* it will never be as good as the original one I wrote… grr so anyway, here it is chapter. I feel really bad for leaving you all alone without an update!!! *tears* so I'm trying to make this chapter longish.

Oh and someone left a review saying seniors don't read Macbeth, well I'm a senior and I did in fact read it last semester in senior lit class… and I never read hamlet. My teacher said he despised it, lol, and I'm not the only senior class that read it. So yea… most of our juniors read Hamlet, so maybe it's just my school?

* * *

Slow motion Watching time go by  
Minutes feel like hours No end in sight  
Slow motion Taking over me  
I don't wanna chill, how can I sit still  
When I know the world is waiting  
- slow motion- KSM

Chapter 15: Slow Motion

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde boy whose arms were wrapped around his waist and head was on the left side of his chest. Sasuke felt his heart beat skip a beat as he took in Naruto's cuteness. His face looked completely peaceful, like a sleeping baby's. Why did he feel this way? Out of all the people in the world, he had to fall for this annoying blonde who caused a lot of trouble for him. Yet as he thought about last night, he knew that it was worth it. No one could make him feel the way he did last night, and Sasuke knew that he didn't want to feel that way about anyone else.

Suddenly the door was rudely opened up and a fuming Itachi was on the other side. "Whose cloths are on the floor downstairs?" Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and looked up to see Itachi. Itachi looked at his brother and noticed a familiar blonde laying on him. "Is that…?" he questioned.

"It's Naruto." Sasuke said while he glared at his older brother. "And can you not go around screaming like a crazy person. It's like seven in the morning." He whispered to his older brother.

"I'm your older brother I'll scream if I please." He said not as loud as before. "Do I even want to know what you two did last night?" he asked as he took in the situation. Both of them where under the covers, completely undressed.

"Nope, do I want to know what you did last night?" Itachi glared at his younger brother before he turned around and walked out of the room. Sasuke smirked before he looked back down at Naruto and gave the blonde a small kiss on his forehead.

Naruto stirred in his sleep. He could feel a pair of lips on his forehead. He opened his eyes lightly and looked at the boy who kissed him. "Well good morning." The voice said.

"Morning." Naruto said back before he began to sit up, but he didn't sit up much before a pain was on his spine. "Oh shit" he said as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked a bit panicked at his boyfriend.

"My ass hurts." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's face as he said that. "What it does." Naruto huffed at his boy friend before snuggling back up unto Sasuke's chest left side. Naruto let out a sigh, as he felt Sasuke wrap his arm around the blonde. "So about last night," he started, "did you mean it? Are we really going to be dating?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, "Of Course we are."

"But won't dating me be bad for your image or something? You're the basketball team captain; won't you being with a guy be bad?"

"Listen Naruto, it won't be easy I know that." He said to the blonde next to him. "At the same time I know better than expecting you to hide our relationship, we already made out in front of the whole school anyway."

Naruto groaned as a blush of embarrassment crept up on his face. "Thank you for reminding me about that." Sasuke let out a small laugh before moving and making Naruto land on his back on the bed, and Sasuke moved so he above the blonde. He placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head. "Sasuke what are you doing?" he asked the boy.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke asked before he moved his head down and captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a mental sigh. He loved the feeling of Sasuke's moist smooth lips on his own. Sasuke pulled up from kissing his boy friend and smiled. "We should get up soon and get breakfast. Though I think you should call-"

"Oh shit!!!" Naruto said without letting Sasuke finish his sentence. "Where is my phone?" he asked completely ignoring whatever Sasuke was going to say and he shifted though the blankets. Sasuke sighed and looked on the floor and saw Naruto's phone.

"Look what I found." He said as he reached down and picked up the phone. Naruto looked over and almost jumped for joy; Naruto reached out to grab the phone, but Sasuke moved the cell phone away from where Naruto could reach. "How much do you love me?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Bunchies!" he said as he tried once again to reach out, but instantly fell back on the bad as he felt pain. "Dam it Sasuke please, if I don't call soon I may never be able to go out with you again. I'll be put on lockdown till I graduate!" Naruto said with a little pout. Sasuke groaned at the information that was indeed true. He tossed the phone back at the blonde, and proceeded to leave the room to give the other one privacy.

Naruto went though his phone contacts until he came across Jiraiya's phone number. He pushed the green call button and waited as he heard the familiar ringing. "Hello,"

"Hey"

"Where have you been?" Jiraiya yelled into the phone. "Do you know how worried I was last night, you could have called!"

"I'm sorry, I was busy." Naruto blushed at the thought of just how busy he was.

"Where are you at?" His guardian questioned.

"Sasuke's house." Naruto answered back. Naruto then heard loud laughter from the other end of the phone. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing squirt, I expect you home tonight." He said before he hung up on Naruto. '_Well that was different.' _He thought to himself before he stood up with difficultly and slowly walked over to Sasuke's drawer to get cloths out. Naruto pulled out a pair of boxers, shorts, and a black t-shit, put them on, and then made his way down the stairs.

As he approached the kitchen he could smell bacon and eggs, and his mouth watered at the smell. Naruto walked over to see Sasuke sitting at the table, and Itachi cooking over the stove. Itachi looked up from cooking food to glance over at the blonde that entered the room. "Well hello sleepy head," Naruto nodded and sat down next to Sasuke who was drinking orange juice, "Did you two have fun last night?"

Instantly Sasuke spit out the juice and made it spray all over the table. "What the hell Itachi I told you not to make any comments!"

"I was talking about the dance." Itachi turned around and smirked at his younger brother and a now red faced blonde student, "What are you talking about?"

If looks could kill

* * *

Ok so sorry about the lateness but her it is!!!!! Hope you enjoy

*~ashley~*


	16. Detention

An: hey so I had this whole chapter written out in my mind… I just never wrote it out. (bad I know) but now that I have time I decided to write it out. :P Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**Only been 14 days since I met him  
I've been trying 13 days to forget him  
But were stuck together like they up in the seven  
Feels like something bit me and I think I like the venom**

**Detention School gyrlz**

Chapter 16: Detention

Naruto walked into the school building Monday morning with a yawn. Sunday flew by too quickly. He spent the day with Sasuke and they got to know each other better. It was nice and at the end of the day he didn't want to leave. After come convincing from Sasuke, Naruto left with Sasuke and he dropped the blonde off at his house. He was in the door less than a minute and Jiraiya came out from the kitchen. Naruto then got third degree from Jiraiya about what happened. To say the least he didn't get much sleep that night.

Naruto walked over to his locker and opened it. He started to put his books into the locker and on que Kiba came over and slammed his back onto the locker next to him. "How was your weekend? I called you're home phone and Jiraiya said that you were out all night with Sasuke and you slept over at his house." He said with a smile.

Naruto looked over at his friend for a moment before he turned his attention back to his locker. He tried to hide his blush. "We just hung out." Naruto said as he closed his locker door.

"Right I so believe that." Kiba said with a laugh. Naruto shook his head and headed over to the lunchroom to get some breakfast. Naruto grabbed some food from the cart and walked over to their table.

"What did you and Shino do?" Naruto asked as he took a seat.

"Well you saw us dancing, oh and speaking about dancing dam did you have that Uchiha wrapped around your finger. " Kiba said with a knowing smirk.

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yea you had that guy going. Where did you two run off to?" he asked. "Sasuke won homecoming king, and he wasn't even there."

"Let's get back on topic." Naruto said to Kiba with a roll of his eyes. "What did you and Shino do this weekend?"

"Right." Kiba said as he looked at Naruto, he was going to get that out of him soon enough. "Well we hung out most of Saturday night then he dropped me off at my house. Then he came over yesterday and he helped me with the animal shelter." Kiba said. "I'm so happy that we are going out now." Naruto nodded his head and smiled. The fact that his friend was happy made him happy as well. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

"I'm doing nothing as of yet. Why?" Naruto asked.

"We should do a double date kind of thing." Kiba suggested.

"Oh you're hilarious." Naruto said sarcastically. "That's just a disaster waiting to happen."

"I know. Just think about it." He could never say no to Kiba especially when he did those puppy dog eyes. Naruto looked at Kiba and saw those eyes and he already knew that 'no' wasn't going to come out of his mouth.

"Fine I'll think about it." He said with a groan.

"That's a yes in disguise." Kiba said with a knowing laugh. Naruto shoved half of the pancake into his mouth a sighed. "Hurry up we have class." Kiba said as he stood up. Naruto followed him and walked towards his math class.

It seemed that class passed by in the blink of an eye it was soon lunch time. Naruto took his normal seat at his group's table with a hot lunch of Mac and cheese with a chicken burger. Hinata sat down next to Kiba and they quietly spoke. "Hey what's up?" Naruto said as he took a seat.

"Umm.. Hi Nar-Naruto." Hinata said with a blush.

"How was homecoming?" Naruto asked as he took a bite of his Mach and cheese.

"It was go-good."

"She got herself a boyfriend." Kiba said interjecting the conversation. With the way Hinata talked it would take all lunch just to get that little bit out of her. Naruto chewed another bite of his Mac and Cheese before he looked over at Hinata.

"Really who are you dating?" Naruto asked before he shoved more food into his mouth.

"I'm with Choji." She answered as she looked across the room to a husky looking guy who ate a big of chips at another table with Sai, Sora, and a few other boys. "He ask-asked me out t-to homecoming and I sa-said yes. He's actually really nice." She said.

"As long as you're happy." Naruto said as he watched Hinata watch the boy for a moment. "If you want to go sit with him you should." Hinata smiled at Naruto and said a quick goodbye before she got up and made her way over to Choji.

Naruto finished with his Mac and cheese and turned his attention to his chicken burger. He took a bite and his eyes wandered over towards Sasuke and his table. He motioned with his finger for Naruto to come to his table, but Naruto shook his head no. He picked up his chicken burger and took another bite of it instead. Sasuke sighed before he stood up and made his way over to where Naruto sat. He took a seat next to his boyfriend. Just the presents of Sasuke made the blonde's heart beat accelerate. Sasuke instantly looked over at his boy friend and put a small kiss to the side of his check. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with a blush on his face. "Not here."

"Why not?"

"We are like in the lunchroom." He said as he moved his hands around in the air dramatically. Sasuke shook his head at the sight of his boyfriend. He seemed to attract the attention of everyone in the lunch room.

"That makes a difference?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rolled his eyes and gave up on it. No matter what he said he had a feeling that Sasuke just wouldn't get it. "Why don't you come and sit over at the table with us?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto groaned. "I don't really fit in with that crowd." He said as he took another bite of his chicken sandwich.

"Come on, I bet Shino and Kiba want to sit alone together at lunch. Just come over and sit with us." Naruto turned to Sasuke and shook his head no.

"Go on Naruto, just like what you just said to Hinata. Go be with your boyfriend. Plus I'm about to run off with Shino." Kiba said as he looked over at the boy. Naruto watched the way they looked at each other and Naruto had a feeling that he didn't want to know what they were thinking about.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked Kiba.

Kiba nodded and stood up with Shino and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." They walked away from the table and out the doors.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. Now he had no excuse to not sit with him. Sasuke stood up and offered Naruto is hand. Naruto placed his hand in Sasuke's and he pulled the blonde up onto his feet. They walked over to his table. Sasuke took a seat at the table, and he pulled Naruto down into his lap. "AHHHH teme." Naruto said as he struggled in the other's lap for a moment before he calmed down and settled in Sasuke's hold. Naruto ended up putting his head up against his shoulder. He found the position comfortable and relaxing.

The group of teens looked over at the couple and smiled. "So Naruto how was your weekend?" Sakura asked as she looked over at the boy. She didn't want the boy to feel left out like he did on Saturday.

"Umm... it was good." Naruto said to the pink haired girl, and with that first answer the group started to talk with the blonde and he seemed to find that Sasuke's friends weren't all that bad. Gaara was quite, not much changed there, Neji talked when he needed, Ino and Sakura were the most talkative of the group, along with Rock Lee. Then there was this other boy Shikamaru, Naruto noticed that he was sleeping but when he was asked a question or something he would turn his head a bit and answer it.

Sasuke sat there and would occasionally mess with Naruto, which resulted in Naruto having to hit Sasuke on the arm and was followed by some random insult. It seemed like they just started to talk when the bell rang that signaled the ending of lunch. Ino turned to Naruto before he left, "I hope you sit with us more it was great getting to know you."

"You too." Naruto said with a nod. Ino waved as she left him, and that left Sasuke and Naruto to walk to class.

"Aren't you happy that you sat with us?" He said as he wrapped a hand around Naruto and pulled him close.

"I am actually; your friends aren't half bad." He said back.

"Glad to know you don't hate us." A voice from behind them said. Naruto jumped at the random voice and turned around. He saw Neji walking behind them.

"Neji." Sasuke said with a nod of his head. The three of them made their way into their environmental science class and took their seats. Naruto pulled out his notebook before the bell rang that signaled the beginning of class. Itachi then walked into the class, and Naruto couldn't help but feel awkward. He was dating his teacher's younger brother; that it it's self was an awkward situation.

"I hope you had a good weekend and all that crap." Itachi said as he took a marker and wrote a page on the board. "Do that page and don't talk or else." He said as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a pile of work that he had to grade. Naruto pulled out his book and started to do the assignment. The class room was dead silent for everyone knew just how serious that or else really was.

The class ended as soon as Naruto finished the work, and for that he was grateful. He didn't want to have more homework then he already had. Naruto stood up and turned his paper into the box before he left out with Sasuke. "Only one more class left for the day." Naruto said with a grin. "Oh yea and before I forget." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Would you be up to go on double date with Kiba and Shino on Saturday?"

"I'm fine with it." Sasuke said before he pulled Naruto to his chest. "But is it something you want to do?" Naruto thought for moment was it something he wanted to do? He didn't want to be doing nothing that night and the idea of a double date with another couple was nice. He looked up at Sasuke and nodded his head. The taller lightly held onto Naruto's face and moved his face closer to give him a kiss. Naruto sighed at the feeling of his lips. Even though they kissed not even twenty four hours ago, it felt longer. Sasuke pulled his lips away from Naruto and smirked at the glazed look in the blonde's eye.

Naruto let out a happy sigh; didn't want to leave, but the realization that he had only 3 minutes to race across the school made the boy step away from his boyfriend. He waved at the other before he took off towards his lit class. Unfortunately, the blonde was late to class and ended up with an after school detention slip. "WHAT!!!!" he yelled at his teacher and guardian.

"You're late you know what happened when someone is late to my class."

"I'll just go get a pass." Naruto said as he moved to leave the room.

"Nope, you will not. Sit down or I'll double that detention." He said.

"But… but…" Naruto groaned before he took a seat. He couldn't believe he got detention. He never got detention… alright that is a lie. He got it a LOT, but he was doing so well this year. He opened his Macbeth book and started to take notes with a groan. This just ruined his mood.

Kiba leaned over towards Naruto, "Sorry about that man."

"It was going to happen sometime this year." He said with a laugh as he tried to cheer himself up. Jiraiya started the class and the class started to read the Macbeth. Naruto dozed off in class and eventually the sound of the school bell woke him up. "Uhh, it's time to head to detention." Naruto said as he got up and left the room with groan.

He walked though the hall way until he came across a room he knew well. He walked into the room and looked at the small room. Behind a desk sat Naruto's favorite teacher, and detention supervisor, Iruka. "Well hello my most favorite teacher." Naruto said as he walked to the front of the room to sign in.

Iruka shook his head at the student. "What did you do this time?" He asked as he took the slip from Naruto's hand.

"Jiraiya is just being a douche." Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to a desk and took a seat.

Naruto found out within the next few minutes that he wouldn't be the only person in detention that day. He turned over towards the door and saw a boy with short silver hair. He walked in threw the pass down and quickly signed his name. "I see your in here again Gen'yūmaru." Iruka said with a sigh.

Gen'yūmaru turned around and looked right at Naruto and smirked. "Well what do we have here?" He asked as he took a seat in front of Naruto. He turned his body around and stared at the other boy. "If it isn't Naruto, I heard you're with that Sasuke guy."

"Is it any of your business?" Naruto asked as he glared at the boy. He didn't like this guy at all.

Gen'yūmaru grinned at the boy and moved a bit closer to Naruto. Naruto froze up and watched as the boy moved his mouth to his ear. "Yes it does, because I'm going to be the one who takes you away from him." He whispered.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! *come on we all love drama* lol

So there is the chapter!! Hope u all enjoyed!!!

*~ashley~*


	17. I met him in detention

An: Lately I've had another flick on the brain and I hope those ideas won't mess up what I'm doing here. Anyway here's the next chapter. enjoy! With graduation coming up in a few weeks I don't know how recent I will able to update. I have A LOT on my plate.. *stupid college essays and scholarship crap* GRR anyway here's the next chapter:

_**Oh there is one more thing that I forgot to mention.  
Where'd you meet him?  
I met him in detention.  
-School Gyrlz Detention **_

* * *

**How homecoming changed my life**

**Chapter 18: I met him in detention**

Naruto was frozen in shock at Gen'yūmaru's words. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked the boy. He never met this boy before in his life and he just came over to him and said that? Naruto couldn't believe the boy would do that.

"Sasuke is not going to keep you." He said with a smile. "You will be mine by end of the month." He stated smugly.

"Why do you think I could ever be yours?" He questioned the boy as he glared at him.

"I always get what I want, and right now what I want is you." He moved his hand up to Naruto's face and brushed his hand in Naruto's hair.

Naruto quickly stood up and jumped across the small room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded. Who did he think he was?

"I told you I get what I want." He said with a smirk as he started to walk over to the boy until he was only a few inches away from the other boys face. "And I love blondes." Gen'yūmaru moved his hand to Naruto's stomach and lightly touched him there.

If it was Sasuke Naruto would have loved that touch. Yet since it came from a complete stranger who was freaking him out, it didn't exactly have the same effect. "Don't touch me." Naruto growled out.

Iruka watched the events unfold. He had a gut feeling that if he didn't step in now he would have a fight on his hands. "Hey sit down you two." He said. Gen'yūmaru grinned before he took a few steps back and gave Naruto room to breathe.

"Make sure he's nowhere near me." Naruto exclaimed as he turned his attention to Iruka. "He's scaring me." He said.

"Oh you know you like it." Gen'yūmaru said with a grin. Naruto looked over at Gen'yūmaru again.

"I don't like getting almost sexually assaulted." Naruto shouted back.

"Naruto sit down in that desk Gen'yūmaru come to the front and sit in the front row." Iruka said as he tried to break them up.

Naruto huffed before he took his seat while Gen'yūmaru walked over to the desk that Iruka pointed out and sat down. The room was dead quiet and the only noise that was heard was the slow ticking of the clock and the movement of papers when Iruka finished grading a paper. Naruto pulled out his math homework and started to do his assignments. Occasionally Naruto would look up and see Gen'yūmaru staring at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Just thinking about how sexy you would look with those cloths off." Iruka looked up from his work to glare at the two people.

"Will you stop thinking about me naked? I don't like you!" Naruto said back.

"Yet, you will before the end of this month." He said he stated. Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by another's voice.

"Will you two stop this? There is less than ten minutes left of detention." Iruka called out to the two boys. Both boys grumbled and started to work on their own assignments. The clock stuck four and Iruka sighed. "Alright you are free to go." He turned to Gen'yūmaru and Naruto. "I expect you two to behave." He said.

Naruto nodded as he quickly grabbed his things and ran out of the room and towards his guardian's classroom. Inside Jiraiya was starting to put papers into a small bag. Naruto busted into the room and glared at Jiraiya. "Do you know what I just went though in detention?" He questioned his guardian.

"Nope but I have a feeling that you are going to tell me either way." He said back as he walked over to Naruto with his bag in hand. He walked Naruto out of the room and shut and locked the door.

"I was verbally abused by some dude named Gen'yūmaru. He was all 'I'm going to steal you away from Sasuke' and shit." He growled.

"Ahh so you're mad that another boy likes you?" He said back as they walked the hallways and towards the front of the school where Jiraiya's car was parked.

"That's not it. You can just walk up to someone and be all, 'You will be mine by the end of the month.' it's just wrong." He huffed out. Jiraiya laughed at Naruto as they made their way out the doors of the school building.

"So how are you and the Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked. He pushed the button on his keys and the car made the infamous 'beep beep' noise that signaled that the car was unlocked.

"We are just fine. Why are you asking?" Naruto asked.

"I can't have a conversation with my son?"

"Adopted son technically… well really you're just my legal guardian." Naruto corrected the man. "And no you cannot; you have way too many problems yourself."

"Oh that hurt." He said back as he opened the car door. "I could make you walk home."

"I love you!" Naruto said to him with his 'cute' look. It wasn't a long walk but he didn't feel like walking that far.

"That's what I thought." Jiraiya said back before they got into the car. He started up the car and left the school to head home.

The next day Naruto walked into the school building like he did every day. He went to his locker, before he headed off to get breakfast. Kiba sat at the table with a smile on his face. Naruto grabbed some bacon and eggs breakfast special and walked over to the boy. "What's up dog breath?"

"Nothing, so how was detention?"

"What do you think it was like?" Naruto asked right back.

"Why do you have to get so defensive?" Kiba's eyebrow rose at the blonde in question.

"Is it really any of your business?" Naruto muttered back as he took a bite of his bacon.

"Did something happen in detention?" Kiba asked back as he looked at Naruto's body language. Something happened to him, but why he wouldn't tell Kiba didn't know.

"Do you have to get involved?"

"Isn't that what friends do?" Kiba smiled at the end. He knew that he just sealed the deal.

"Why should… Oh fine." Naruto said with a groan. He always lost this game he would have with Kiba. Naruto finished up his food as he told his best friend the situation.

"Oh wow... who knew so much could happen in one detention?" Kiba said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Naruto said. "I don't like Gen'yūmaru or anything. If anything he's an annoying little pest. I don't know what to do with him." Naruto threw out his trash and headed over to his locker to get his math book. Kiba walked with him but as they got closer to Naruto's locker they saw none other than Gen'yūmaru standing up against the locker next to his.

He ignored the man and opened his locker up. "Aww, why are you ignoring me?" Naruto didn't answer the boy and pulled out his math book. Naruto glared over at the boy as he slammed his locker shut. Kiba stared at the boy. Now that Kiba got a look at him he knew exactly who he was. This wasn't good.

They walked away from the boy. "It always begins with the hatred but you will be mine." He turned around and walked away. Naruto ignored the comment and walked to his math class.

"This isn't good Naruto. That boy has been known to destroy relationships and be a player."

"You know him?" He said as they started to head up the stairs.

"Yes I thought you would too. He's a senior as well. He transferred the first week of school. The rumors say that he got kicked out of his old school for getting into a fight with a teacher. Apparently he was dating the teacher's son and broke that boy's heart."

"How do you know all this?"

"Just because you like to be all anti social doesn't mean I am." Kiba said as they reached the top of the stairs. "See you after school."

"What about lunch?"

"I'll be going to the library with Shino." Naruto decided to not ask about that subject and waved to Kiba and left for his math class.

It wasn't ling until Naruto was in his art class and unlike yesterday he got called down to Kakashi's office. Naruto walked though the hall way until he made it to the counselor's office. He walked over to Kakashi's office and walked in the opened door. There Sasuke sat on one of the chairs while Kakashi sat behind his desk.

Naruto made his way over to one of the chairs and sat down. "From what I've heard you guys have started an open relationship." Kakashi said. Naruto blushed and looked down at the floor. Did news travel that fast in the school?

"Yes we did." Sasuke said.

"I'm very happy that the two of you can express your emotions about each other now and perhaps there shall not be another incident like what happened at the homecoming assembly." The two males nodded. "Naruto how do you feel about what Gen'yūmaru said? From what I heard there was almost a fight in detention."

Naruto froze and glared at Kakashi. 'Really he had to mention it now?' To make things worse, Naruto had yet to even see Sasuke and tell him about detention. "How do you know about that?"

"Iruka."

Sasuke turned his attention over to Naruto. "Naruto is there something you need to tell me?" Naruto felt a disturbance in the atmosphere. Sasuke said that way too sweetly. It was almost as though he was talking to a baby.

"Um… not really." Naruto said as he rubbed his neck. "How about we talk about this later?" He looked over at Sasuke and although his face was neutral, Naruto could see in his eyes how pissed off he was. 'Why is he pissed?' Naruto wondered.

"I think you two should talk about it now, especially since Sasuke might just go track him down once he finds out."

Although Naruto didn't like Kakashi, for once he was going to have to agree with the man. "It's nothing big really. I was in detention and we met. He is sort of an ass hole and we didn't get along."

"What else happened?" Sasuke's voice was soft and it sounded like he was trying to restrain himself.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Naruto. I know who Gen'yūmaru' is, and I know what he does to people. Now tell me what happened in detention." Sasuke's fists tightened in his lap.

"Nothing bad. Just that… well he has this crazy idea in his head that I would be his by the end of the month." Sasuke's face hardened into a scowl. "I told him that it would never happen though."

"I don't want you to be anywhere near him." Sasuke growled out. The room was silent for a few minutes. Naruto looked down at the floor as he tried to think of something to say back but really nothing came to mind.

Kakashi looked at the clock. "I believe it's almost time for lunch. You two can leave when you like." Kakashi said to the two boys in front of him. He stood up and left the room. It was strange because now there is only the two of them in the room.

"Did he do anything to you?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"What? No he touched my hair and stomach but that's all. Iruka made sure he left me alone." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry I should have told you sometime. You're busy with basketball and I didn't want to be a burden to you with my own problems."

"Naruto… if it concerns you then it is my business." Sasuke stood up and right as he did the bell for lunch rang though the building. "Come on dope let's go."

* * *

AN: ok so Sasuke found out about detention… oh and Gen'yūmaru is going to be a pain in the ass for our couple later on (lol) he-he I like drama. Anyway read and review!

*~ashley~*


End file.
